


Lose It (Keith x Reader) (and Other Voltron Oneshots/Short Stories)

by nwing16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwing16/pseuds/nwing16
Summary: Various oneshots of various scenarios, the majority (ok all of them) involving Keith. Some oneshots are extended into multiple parts/longer stories if I’m inspired :) Currently focusing on a single story, "Lose It".





	1. Possessed Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to say that I have no idea what I’m doing. This is my first time using this website and my first time writing a fan fiction. I started writing this just as a way to let off some steam from the stresses of school. But then I realized that writing is also really hard...so I apologize in advance if my writing sucks (which it likely does). All I know is that I love Voltron and if I could bring one fictional character to life, it’d be Keith (or Will Herondale). But since I don’t know how to do that (yet), I will just have to enter the fictional universe myself...hope you’ll join me for the ride...

She saw the witch turn her attention to him, raising her arms in preparation for an attack of some sort.

"KEITH, WATCH OUT!" she frantically tried to warn him. But it was too late.

 Keith convulsed in agony as Haggar channeled her terrible power into his body. Y/N pointed her laser gun in Haggar's direction, hoping to stop her, when suddenly, the witch lowered her arms. Y/N gaped at the scene, confused. _Why did she stop_? _No_ , _he can't be_ — but Keith had not collapsed. He was standing, his eyes closed.

 Y/N ran towards him. "Keith, are you..." she trailed off, as she watched him lift his head. His eyes were open now, but had rolled back into his head so that only the whites were visible.

 Y/N covered her mouth. _What's going on? Is he okay?_ Tentatively, she took a few more steps toward him. His eyes had become a glowing purple now and his grip tightened around his sword.

 "Hey, what's—," she started. But before she could finish her question, Keith whipped forward, pinning her to the ground, sword raised as if to slice her head off.

 "No," she whispered, wide-eyed. For a moment, she did nothing. Keith also did not bring his sword down. He seemed to be struggling with something. Then, she attempted, desperately, to get out from under him. But it was no use. He was much stronger than her.

Keith seemed to have resolved his struggle now, and he plunged his sword toward her heart.

She braced herself.

 _CLANG!_ went the sound of metal-on-metal as another sword met his. _Lance!_ The distraction was enough for her to roll out, away from her attacker, as Keith's attention shifted to his new opponent.

"I know Keith is always joking about wanting to kill me, but is he actually trying to kill me this time?" Lance yelled to Y/N, eyes not leaving Keith.

 


	2. Possessed Part II

Y/N watched as Lance parried and returned Keith's blows. Although he was not as talented a swordsman as Keith, Lance was still able to successfully keep up. For now, at least.

 _Stop staring like an idiot and find a way to help him!_ Y/N thought, shaking herself out of her stupor. 

She activated her bayard, and pointed the resulting laser gun at the two paladins. She aimed, intending to shoot Keith's weapon from his hands, and give Lance an opportunity to incapacitate him. But they were moving too quickly.

 _Shit_ , she thought, trying to predict their movements. She was just newly trained with her own weapon. Y/N started to panic. She _couldn't_ do this. She'd just end up hurting one of them. But she couldn't stand by and watch either. It wouldn't be long before their battle became unevenly matched, and Keith gained the upper-hand. If he did...well, she didn't want to think about that. It really looked as though he meant to kill her. 

Lance grunted, as Keith dealt him a blow to the ribs, knocking him to the ground. _Now._ She fired two shots in close succession at Keith's blade. But he deflected both of them just as fast. He turned towards her, completely forgetting Lance, who was still groaning on the floor.

Y/N's breath hitched as Keith made his way to her, his glare a menacing one. Instinct overtook her and she flew out of the room and into the hallways, as fast as her legs could carry her. She dared one look behind her, finding Keith right on her heels. _  
_

_Shit, shit, shit._ If — no, when — he caught her, it would be game over. She couldn't beat him using brute force. She needed to find another way.

 _Think!_ She tried to quiet the panic rising up inside her, and make room for rational thought. Upon finding a small room, she threw herself into it and sealed the door with her gun. A tick after, a loud banging began as Keith tried to follow. 

Y/N looked around, assessing her surroundings. She was in some sort of OR. An operating table lay in the middle of the room, illuminated in purple lighting, with surgical equipment laid out beside it. Bottles containing foreign-looking liquids were stacked in a cabinet at the back. One was set out beside what appeared to be an anesthetic chamber.

 _This is either very very convenient or a very very bad idea_. She reached for a syringe, but was startled by the screeching sound of a sword cutting through metal. Y/N scrambled for what she hoped was the Galran-equivalent of isoflurane. She blindly hoped the dosage would be enough to — _BANG!_ The door collapsed, and Keith ran towards her. He pushed her against the back wall, knocking bottles from the cabinet. His hands encircled her throat. 

Gasping for breath, Y/N could feel herself losing consciousness. With her last bit of strength, she jammed the syringe into Keith's neck. For a few ticks, nothing happened.

She had failed. She was going to die. At least Keith would be the last thing she saw before she closed her — 

Keith's grip loosened and his eyes drooped. He dropped her, and stumbled backward. Y/N held her throat, taking a moment to catch her breath, before dashing forward to catch Keith's falling form. His weight pulled her with him to the ground. Y/N cradled his head, leaning down to check his breathing. _Good,_ she thought _, he seems to be breathing normally...I think._

A few ticks later, Lance skidded to a halt in front of the ruined doorway upon seeing the two of them among the broken glass. 

"Aw, I missed all the fun." 


	3. Angry Part I

"Get out of my way," she said, through gritted teeth. "Get out of my way, Keith. NOW." She tried to push forwards, but found herself restrained by his tight grip. 

"You don't know what you're doing," he responded solemnly. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm putting an end to his miserable life. I'm giving him what he deserves," she spat, her bayard glowing white hot in her hands. 

The man cowered behind Keith. She could not take her eyes off him, loathing seeping through her stare. Keith remained firmly in his place, unwavering. Again, she tried to push him aside and again he pushed her back. Gently, but firmly. 

"I don't want to fight, Keith," she said carefully. "Just let me through, so I can finish this."

"Y/N, I don't want to fight you either. But I won't let you kill him," he replied, not taking his eyes off her, tightening his grip over his own sword, which was already drawn. 

She knew she could not take him. He would not hurt her, but he was a much more skilled fighter than she was. She felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. 

"Whose side are you _on_?" she managed, her voice quivering. 

"Yours. I'm doing this for you. I know you're angry—"

" _Angry_?" she said. The word did not — could not — encompass the pain she felt. This man had allowed her sister to die. He had had the power to save her. And he had done _nothing_ , nothing. He had just stood by and watched her, screaming for help that would not come. The memory made her heart seize with pain, rage, and ... self-hatred. 

"You don't want to take this man's life. Not really. I know you."

She chuckled at that. How could he possibly think that he knew her? Their interactions were minimal at best, with him avoiding her at every turn. He knew nothing about her. This was ridiculous. Still, she would not win in a fight against him. Without saying another word, she gave one last rage-fueled look at the pathetic form behind Keith, as if to say _we aren't done_. She then turned, and stalked promptly away to her lion.

 


	4. Hurt Part I

She limped, bloody and battered, to Keith's unmoving form on the floor.

Lance groaned behind her. _Good_ , she thought, _he's okay._

But Lance was not her concern. They had both been wounded, but Keith had taken the brunt of Haggar's attack.

 _He's probably okay, too_ , she hoped desperately, as he made her way to him, trying not to fall unconscious from exhaustion.

She dropped to her knees beside him, and pulled him towards her. She could see the rise and fall of his chest, albeit labored and slow.

"Keith..." she croaked weakly, shaking him. "Hey, wake up..."

Nothing. He did not make a sound. His eyes were closed, burrows furrowed as if he was having a nightmare. This _was_ a nightmare.

They were beaten and Haggar had gotten their lions. She had discovered a way to command the material from which they were made with her magic. Somehow, she had overridden the bonds the paladins had with their lions. She had not bothered to kill them, however, leaving _that_ to the inevitable fate of this planet that was falling apart.

They needed to get out. But how?

"Lance —" she started to call for him, but he was already by her side. He _was_ okay. Okay as he could be under the circumstances.

Keith was still cradled in her arms.

"He doesn't look too good," Lance winced.

She tightened her grip over him. "He'll be okay," she responded firmly, "we just need to find a way off this rock before it implodes and takes us with it."

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out the obvious," he countered. She didn't have the energy for his sarcasm.

"Can you carry him?" she asked, gesturing to Keith.

Lance nodded, hauling Keith over his shoulders. Keith gave a slight moan, and her heart jumped. He would be okay. He _would_.

She stood and started forwards, Lance behind her.

"Do you know where we're going?" he gasped, struggling with the effort of carrying the boy.

"Nope."

 


	5. Possessed Part III

Y/N, Keith and Lance returned to the castle in their lions. Although Keith was still unconscious, the Red Lion did not need him to pilot it in order to carry him to safety.

The rest of the team was away on a separate mission, but Shiro had remained behind to oversee the two groups' activities. Lance had recounted the events of their disastrous battle on the way back.

Upon arriving at the hangar, Y/N rushed to the Red Lion, Lance and Shiro behind her, to check on Keith. _Still knocked out, but he's OK_. He looked so peaceful, the anger stripped away from his features. She'd always found him beautiful, but looking at him now —

"Y/N," Shiro said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright?" He was eyeing her neck, where the skin had begun to bruise purple. 

"I'll be fine. Look after him first," she responded, her gaze locked on Keith.

Shiro hauled him over his shoulders, carrying him to his bedroom.  
  


Lance stayed behind with her. "Do you want me to help you prep a healing pod?"

The thought occurred to her, but she decided that was too much for a few bruises. She'd let them heal on their own time. 

"No, that's okay. I just need some rest. Thanks, Lance," she smiled at him, giving him a hug. "For saving my life," she whispered.

"Ditto," he replied, squeezing her back. 

 

Y/N was laying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door. _Are the others back?_ she wondered. She was eager to talk to Allura.

"Come in," she called, as the door opened. It was Keith. He seemed groggy and disoriented, but otherwise alright. 

"Y/N? What happened? The last thing I — " he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the bruises encircling her neck like a purple choker.

He sat on the bed next to her and frowned. "Who did that to you?" 

Y/N hesitated. Should she tell him? She knew they couldn't keep this from him. He wasn't a child. Still, she did not want to see him hurt.

"Keith, Haggar...infected your mind. She forced you. You —"

"I did this to you?" he whispered. His eyes were clouding with anger.

" _No_. It wasn't you. It was that witch," Y/N insisted. 

Keith's fists clenched.

"Keith..." Y/N said softly, reaching for him. But before she could, he stood abruptly and stalked out of the room without so much as another word. 

Y/N buried her face in her hands. She couldn't get through a few sentences without pissing that boy off. For a moment, she thought about going after him. Then, she shook her head. _No, this is out of my hands. I just have to give him — give myself — some time._

 


	6. Possessed Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes, again muahahaha Update: I still have no idea what I’m doing. Thank you to those people that have left a “kudos” on this work. I think that’s a good thing, right? I’m not sure how to thank you each personally, but kudos to all of you who read this whole thing.  
> I kinda wanted to start developing a sisterly relationship between Allura and the reader. Mostly, because I personally want a big sister as cool as Allura. Also, as an aside, how great would it be to have an episode exclusively dedicated to Allura’s life on Altea before the events of the show...?

Y/N rested on her side, eyes closed and pillow clutched tightly to her chest. She was trying — and failing — to fall asleep and forget the many worries currently plaguing her waking existence. The rest of the team had finally returned and, although Allura had stopped by to check up on her, Y/N could sense her fatigue and didn't want to bother her with the details of the last few vargas. Y/N flipped over so that she was on her other side now, body facing the door. She gazed at the door longingly. She wanted to go see Keith. To apologize for...well, she didn't know what exactly, but she felt like she should apologize. That, and she just wanted to see him. She debated for a few moments whether or not to follow through on her desire. Y/N was worried about him but, at the same time, maybe trying to talk to him would only make things worse. Maybe they didn't need to talk about it all...things might just settle down on their own. She considered this for a little while longer before finally throwing the sheets off her, and getting up from the bed. _Screw this_ , she thought angrily. Why was he mad at her, anyway? Would he have preferred that she _lie_ to him? Her fists clenched, and jaw set, she marched to his room. He was going to listen to her, damn it.

Y/N knocked urgently at the door, but softly enough to keep from waking everyone. 

"Keith," she whispered. "We need to talk."

No response. 

"Keith, _now,_ " she repeated. Silence. _Weird_ , _Keith is usually such a light sleeper_.

Y/N waited a few moments longer, knocking a few more times, but to no avail. Not caring anymore, she let herself into his room and found that his bed was _empty_. She quickly assessed her surroundings. His bayard was gone, too. _Shit_.  
  


Y/N ran to the hangar, hoping desperately that the Red Lion would still be there. Upon arriving, she let out a long sigh. There stood the Red Lion solemnly. _But where is —_

An instant later, the Red Lion hummed with energy, its eyes glowing and its giant mouth opening to allow access. A hooded figure was preparing to enter. _Keith_. 

"Keith!" Y/N called, sprinting to catch up to him. "Keith, listen, I know that you're mad..." Y/N stopped herself. She had been prepared to tell him off. But, among other emotions, she also felt shame. Keith wouldn't have fallen under Haggar's control if she had warned him sooner. If she had protected him the way that he protected her.

Y/N sighed. "Keith, I'm sorry. You _always_ have my back. And I should've had yours back there. I'm still learning but I hope..." Y/N trailed off. Keith had turned to face her now. His eyes were unblinking. His pupils were gone and his irises shone a sickening purple. 

Y/N took a step back. _Not again_. 

 


	7. Possessed Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit short...any ideas for what should happen next time? cause I don’t have any :D

Y/N quickly scrambled back in horror. _No, no, no, no_. Keith scowled at her for a moment. Y/N prepared herself for a fight. But Keith — or, rather, mind-controlled Keith — did not seem interested in her. He simply frowned again before turning around and continuing toward the Red Lion as if she had only been a temporary annoyance.

Realizing that she wasn't his real target, Y/N ignored her rapidly thudding heart and started after him again. 

"Keith! Hey, stop! Where are you going?" she called to him. He continued to dismiss her. He was almost to the Red Lion now, but he didn't seem in a hurry to get away from her. Probably, he didn't see her as a threat.

Y/N caught up to him, and pulled on his hoodie. "Keith." Nothing. It was as though he had forgotten his own name. Y/N stopped in her tracks, anger filling her with spontaneous bravado. 

"Haggar," she snarled. That got Keith's attention. He turned to face her now. She stayed where she was, hesitating, waiting to see what would happen. And then, he _smiled_ at her. But not the adorable, begrudging smile or rare grin that she could sometimes wrestle out of him. But a smile that sent shivers down her spine. This was _not_ Keith.

"What do you want with him?" Y/N choked. She thought for a moment that he wasn't going to respond to her. So, she was astounded to hear him say: 

"The same thing you do, my child." It was Keith's voice. But overlaid on it was a hoarse female one. A witch's voice.

"And, what's that?" Y/N dared to ask. 

"To possess him," came Keith/Haggar's reply.

 _That_ took her by surprise. Haggar wanted to possess Keith? Well, it was better than wanting to kill him. Still, what did that mean? How was she controlling him so remotely? Dozens of questions whirled through Y/N's head, and she was momentarily distracted. Enough time for the hilt of Keith's sword to come crashing down on her head, knocking her out cold.  
  


When she woke up again, Keith was gone. The Red Lion was gone. _Crap, crap, craaaaaap_. How long had she been out? She scrambled for her own Lion. Y/N had no gear on, but she didn't stop to think about that as she soared out of the hangar. She looked around frantically. There was the Red Lion, flying toward a Galra ship that had just as suddenly appeared. Y/N tried to catch up to it, but she was not fast enough. Immediately upon reaching its destination, the Red Lion and the ship both vanished into the darkness.

Keith was gone. She was alone.

 


	8. Possessed Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like maybe oneshots isn’t an appropriate title anymore...  
> Sorry there hasn’t actually been any fluff...and that this is Keith x Reader but Keith is missing right now...but I promise as soon as they reunite, there will be lots of emotions (like that Bellamy and Clarke reunion amirite)

Y/N had no idea how long she had been sitting there, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. She had failed again. Failed to keep him safe. And now he was in that witch's grasp. He could be hurt because of her. He could be ki— _No_. She wouldn't let herself think about that. Killing Keith would be a strategic mistake on Haggar's part. If she had wanted to kill him, she would have done it by now. She wanted something else. To use him to destroy Voltron, surely.

The loss of Keith finally began to overwhelm Y/N. She was aware that he was gone, of course, but it wasn't until this moment that she was aware of his glaring absence, and her own hopelessness. Y/N tried to resist the tears she felt welling in her eyes, but they came down relentlessly. She was bawling now, her head resting on the control panel. For a few moments longer, she let herself feel _everything_ she'd been holding up inside her. All the pain, anxiety, shame, self-loathing, worry ... all of it. And she released it. She let it all drift away into the nothingness of space as a new emotion seized her: determination. Y/N was going to _save_ Keith. It didn't matter what it took to do it. She _would not_ rest until he was free. Y/N was proud, but she was not stupid. She knew that she would need help to do it, even if it meant admitting her costly blunder to her friends. 

Immediately upon returning to the Castle, Y/N headed straight for Allura's room. She hated waking her up, but she would just have to apologize later. She did not want to leave Keith under Haggar's spell for any longer than necessary.

Y/N briefly recounted the events of Keith's departure to Allura, who then promptly assembled the remaining paladins and Coran to debrief the situation in more detail. They all agreed that they would need to act fast. 

"We need to face the possibility that this could _itself_ be a trap. We can't form Voltron without Keith. Haggar might be luring us to face something that only Voltron can defeat," Pidge stated matter-of-factly.

She was right, of course. Keith could simply be bait for something much worse. But Y/N felt as though there was more to it than that. 

"Regardless, we must find a way to rescue Keith. And we must begin by determining exactly how it is that Haggar is controlling him," Allura interjected. "Y/N, describe Keith's behavior to us when you last saw him."

Y/N did. Trying to maintain some sort of objectivity, Y/N detailed her two meetings with Keith after they had returned to the Castle. 

Allura said nothing. She was engrossed in her thoughts. She seemed...uneasy. So did Coran.

"Princess, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Coran said softly. 

"What?" Y/N looked between them in confusion. Allura averted her eyes.

"I'm...afraid so."

"Would you guys just come out with it already?" Lance groaned.

"Y/N ... what you've described is a form of Altean alchemy used to command organic matter. I've never seen it used to do this kind of control, however. It's evidently her own innovation on the subject," Allura explained in revulsion.

"And, how do we release him from it?" Y/N demanded. 

"I—I don't know. The only ones that can override the alchemical manipulation are the alchemist and the subject. That is to say, only Haggar or Keith could do it."

"So.... basically, Keith has to save _himself_?" Lance sighed. "Always has to be the big hero. Even when he's the damsel in distress."

Y/N's mind was reeling.

Hunk's voice came next. "We're supposed to just wait and see if he...comes back himself?" 

Y/N understood then what it was that they needed to do.

"No. We need to kill that witch," she spat.

 


	9. Stranded Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: let me know if you want me to extend this one further...

Keith and Y/N trekked through the muddy terrain of the foreign planet on which they had been stranded. Keith's hair was plastered to his forward with sweat, and Y/N stumbled as they slowly moved across the sticky ground, their boots making a loud _SQUELCH_ with each step.

Y/N had never been as exhausted as she was then. She was struggling to keep herself upright. But she pushed through it anyways, trying to keep on a brave face for Keith's sake. They were stuck (pun unintended) here together, and she would not be the one to slow him down. So, she ignored her aching limbs, her hunger, her thirst, the _stench_ , and reminded herself that she could rest once they made it to the rendez-vous point. 

"I'd kill for a long, hot shower, right about now," Y/N moaned. Keith glanced at her. The tips of his ears were red, though from exertion or blushing Y/N wasn't sure.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, me too," Keith responded. Y/N blushed herself. She was also easily flustered. But at least the thought of Keith in a shower was a blissful distraction from her present circumstances. 

"Well, as soon as we get home, we can take one." Realizing her mistake as she said this, Y/N scrambled to correct herself. "Uh—That—That is, you and I will each take a shower. Separately. Not at the same time. Or, in the same place," Y/N frantically said.

"I get it," Keith raised his eyebrows. 

"You-you do? Good, I mean - I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" Keith said, a blank look on his face. 

Was he toying with her? She considered her reply carefully, seeing if she could come up with anything witty or charming to say. But she was fresh-out at the moment.

"Nevermind. Let's just keep moving," Y/N replied. 

They trudged along in silence for a little while longer before Y/N noted she was falling to the ground. She must've tripped on some rock. She held her hands out to brace for the impact, but instead found herself supported by a firm figure. Keith was looking at her. His expression was a mixture of bemusement and something...else. It was a funny look he was giving her. As if he was sizing her up, deciding how best to take her down.

She was about to say something, when Keith leaned down and she felt his warm breath on her dirt-stained neck. He said nothing. Neither of them moved. And then, he released her. 

"You okay?" he asked her, looking away.

She was definitely not okay. But she just smiled and nodded as they continued onwards.

 


	10. Stranded Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I’ll continue this one for a while...

It was getting dark now. Y/N checked the map that Pidge had sent them again. They were still 9 _hours_ from their destination. And Keith showed no sign of stopping to rest. He was ahead of her now. He glanced back every now and then to make sure that she was still right behind him. Y/N's walking had now turned into a half-walk, half-dragging her body as far as she possibly could. She did not think she could keep going, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Keith," she gasped. "I think we should stop. Make camp for the night. We can start again in the morning when — "

"No," Keith interrupted her, without turning around.

"What?" she asked, dumb-founded. 

"I said _no_."

That made her angry. He was their leader but they were supposed to come to decisions together. He did _not_ have absolute say in all matters. 

"I _don't_ take orders from you," she responded coldly. Then, she stopped right in her tracks and sat down with a loud _humph._ He turned to face her now.

"Get _up,_ " he growled. His eyes were rimmed red, and his hair was drenched in sweat. Dirt and mud was splattered all over his face and suit. Y/N did not move from her spot. 

"Make me," she dared him. She did not think he would _actually_ make her get up. But, he did. As soon as she said it, he strolled towards her, and yanked her upwards.

She looked at him in surprise. "We're going," he snarled, his hold on her becoming a death-grip. She felt her fingers going numb as the circulation to her lower arm lessened. 

"Keith," she gasped in pain, "You-You're hurting me." A flash of fear crossed his face and he released her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, averting his gaze. 

Her anger softened. It had been a _long_ day. They were tired, hungry, scared and longing for the comforts of the rest of the group and the Castle. She even missed Hunk's gooey concoctions. In fact, she'd kill to have one of those right about now.

"It's okay," she said, moving to put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get some rest. We can't help your mom if we drop dead from exhaustion." She tried for a smile. 

The mention of his mother made him flinch. His voice hardened again, and he was yelling at her.

"That's just it, Y/N. We can't help her if we stop now. We'll never get to her and the others in time. Haggar will execute all of them, and it'll be our fault. Because we were too _tired_ to save them. We might not even get to them in time if we keep moving now, but if we stop, then we might as well have killed them ourselves," he cried. 

"Keith—"

"Y/N, I'm _so_ sick of this. Losing the people that I love. It's like some big, cosmic joke. I finally find my only living family, just for her to be taken away again," he was crying now. 

Y/N stared at him in shock. She had _never_ seen him cry before. She wasn't even sure that he was capable of it until now. He had seen her cry _plenty_. She was not that great at hiding her emotions. But, he was usually unreadable. _Stop staring like an idiot_ , she chided herself.

Y/N stepped towards Keith, and without thinking about it, pulled him down to wrap her arms around his neck. He was momentarily still, before encircling his own arms around her waist and pulling her close. 

They stood like that for a moment, before Keith finally sighed and said, "I'll build us a fire."

 


	11. Lose It Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I called it "Lose It" after the song by Oh Wonder...if you haven't heard it yet, you should check it out :)

Y/N and Keith had been sent on a scouting trip to Cornyio, a small planet where it was believed that a central headquarters for the rebel alliance was located. Although Lotor had assumed some measure of leadership among his people, there were still those who wanted to see him overthrown and the Galra Empire returned to its practice of violent colonization. It was going to be difficult to completely extinguish these rebel forces, but they could at least start by mapping out their hubs of operation. And, that’s what Y/N and Keith were here to do. Not to try and take them all down, as she’d reminded Keith, but just to take a look, make some observations, and then return to report their findings. They had left their Lions behind, and were making their way on foot to the coordinates that Allura had given them. 

It was a boring walk. Keith didn’t talk much. In fact, _he_ didn’t talk at all. Simply nodded politely whenever she attempted to make small talk to pass the time. Eventually, Y/N gave up on trying to be friendly and stayed quiet. She liked him, but she had no delusions about him liking her back. So, she settled for the content feeling his presence gave her. 

 

_Chirp_. Y/N stopped and looked around. “Did you hear that?” she asked Keith. He shook his head. She shrugged and they continued to walk. 

 

_Chirp._ There it was again. Followed by several more. It sounded like bird’s chirps, but it also sounded like a humming. The kind that a person would make. She paused to really listen then. Whatever creatures these were, they were singing a _song_. Y/N was tired of her walk, tired of this day. So, as she closed her eyes and listened to the soft music, she felt like _dancing_. 

 

She had a really great _bad idea_ moment then. 

 

Y/N stepped closer to Keith. He looked back at her in hesitant confusion. She took both his hands and started to pull them back and forth as she swayed in beat with the music. Keith was completely still. He was looking at their intertwined hands in surprise, and his face was tense. 

 

Again, she tried urging him to dance with her. He didn’t seem to get it, at first, but slowly he joined her dance. Y/N broke out in a grin so wide that Keith couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

And they danced. 

 

Their dancing was not exactly…good. But, it was _fun_. They jumped together, and he twirled her toward him, and then away. They linked arms and spun together in circles until they couldn’t stand anymore. When the chirping died down, they finally plopped onto the ground in giddy exhaustion. Y/N was laughing and Keith was smiling, and looking at her. She noticed how open his face was then. _He’s being himself_ , she realized. No barriers, no pretenses, no appearances. 

 

And then, just as soon as it had begun, it ended. His expression changed into a serious one again. 

 

“We should keep moving,” he said, offering her his hand as he stood up, but averting his face. 

 

She took it. “Yep,” she sighed. She was sad their fun had come to an end so soon. She had wanted more time with this Keith, who looked at her with openness and acceptance. But she smiled at her victory. She had managed to lure him out today, and she _would_ do it again. 

 

 


	12. Lose It Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally watched season 5 of Samurai Jack and my heart hurts

It was getting dark now. Keith and Y/N had reached the coordinates that Allura had specified, but had found nothing.

"Maybe we should call the Castle to come pick us up," Y/N suggested, "It doesn't look like there's anything here."

Keith didn't respond. His eyes were trained on a distant spot in the desert ahead of them. The entire planet was covered in desert, spreading in all directions as far as the eye could see. Y/N watched him for a moment. She couldn't help herself. She only looked away when he turned toward her to speak.

"I think there's something there," Keith said, pointing somewhere ahead. 

"Where?" Y/N asked as she squinted her eyes and scanned the place where Keith had pointed. "I don't see anything."

Y/N held back a yelp as Keith's hands gripped her shoulders, and he positioned her to face the direction he wanted. "Look again," he insisted. This time, she saw _it_. A glint in the distance. Like that of a coin when it's held up to a light. 

Without another word, both Y/N and Keith made their way toward it, still unsure what _it_ actually was. As they walked, they noticed that the desert was gradually making way to a grassland, which was in turn transforming into a lush forest. Before long, they were walking among towering trees of varying colors, and sizes. The forest was both familiar and foreign to Y/N.

Finally, Keith stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows. _What is going on?_ Y/N wondered in fascination. How had the landscape changed so abruptly? Was that what they had seen? The hint of this illusion? 

She watched Keith as he slammed his hand forward. To Y/N's surprise, rather than pass through thin air, Keith's hand hit something. Something solid. _An invisible wall?_ Y/N thought in shock.

"What the hell?" she said, out loud this time as she moved to place her hand on the wall as well.

"Looks like we found it," Keith said, stepping back to survey the — well, she didn't know. "Now we just have to find a way in."

"A way into _what_?" Y/N gaped, still confused by what was happening. As Keith opened his mouth to answer, a loud noise emerged from the invisible structure. Before Y/N could even process what she was witnessing, Keith grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground beside him beneath some underbrush. 

Y/N couldn't help but note how close he was. Not exactly by choice. Their hiding place was quite small. Still, he was close enough that his breath tickled her face when he moved to whisper to her.

"Galra rebels," he gasped. The two of them watched a pair of armed, suited figures exiting the structure, and marching out the way that Keith and Y/N had come. It seemed as though they had been alerted to an unwanted _presence_ near their headquarters. As soon as they were gone, and while the door was still open, Keith sprang into a sprint toward it. Y/N did not think this was such a good idea, but having had no time to reason with him, followed anyway, hoping that they would not come face-to-face with the end of someone's weapon.

The inside of the structure was illuminated in an eerie lavender light. Keith was completely still before her. His hands were curled into fists at his side.

 _"_ What — " Y/N started as she made her way to stand beside him. But, she was cut short by the sight before her. Three Lions stood in the center of the room. Black, blue and red. Each an exact replica of a Lion of Voltron. 

Y/N gripped Keith's arm, and turned toward him, terror painting her features.

"What the _hell_?"

 


	13. Lose It Part III

Y/N wasn't sure how long she and Keith had been standing there, gaping at the sight before them. It dawned on her then that Lotor had underestimated the rebellion. They were stronger than he had led them to believe, having had the resources necessary to undertake such an ambitious construction project. Y/N wondered why were there only three lions. Where were the green and yellow lions? Had they yet to be built? And...was the goal to form Voltron — or something akin to Voltron? Could Voltron defeat itself? So many questions, but not a single answer before her. She was awakened from her stupor by Keith's gentle touch.

"I think we should try to pilot them out," he said firmly, jaw set, eyes fixed on hers. 

"What?" Y/N responded in shock.

"Whatever this is...we have to stop it. I'll take Red, and you take Blue," he insisted. Then, he started towards the Red Lion replica. 

Y/N watched him for a moment before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Wait. Hold on. This — this is ridiculous. I've never even flown the real Blue Lion. It won't respond to me. And where are we supposed to pilot them to? We can't them back to the castle. What if they're dangerous?"

Keith shook his head. "We can't leave them here either. We might not get another chance."

Y/N hesitated. Keith sighed and brought his gloved hand to her cheek. His touch was gentle, and his warm fingers cupped her face. She wished he wasn't wearing gloves. 

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said, giving her the _hint_ of a small smile. It wasn't _her_ she was worried about.

"I know," she replied, returning his smile. They stood for a moment like that before Keith seemed to realize the intimacy of his gesture. He stepped away hastily and cleared his throat, before continuing on his way to the Red Lion. _So close._ Y/N sighed in disappointment.

As Y/N made her way to the Blue Lion, she couldn't help but feel that something was...off. She was the paladin of the Purple Lion, so she knew she would not feel _at home_ exactly in this Lion. But it was more than that. The Lions were all different, but they also all shared some commonalities. On the inside, they were all — she didn't know the word for it exactly, but perhaps, they all felt familiar. This Galran replica definitely did _not._

Y/N closed her eyes, trying to form some sort of connection, establish some bond with this vessel. But all she felt was an unwelcoming coldness.

"Y/N," she heard Keith through her earpiece, "Anything?" His voice was shaky.

"Nothing. You?" she asked him. 

"No. Keep trying," he responded.

"Keith, I think we should — " her protest was interrupted by a humming sound she was very acquainted with. She looked on in awe as the controls lit up and the cockpit glowed with life. 

Y/N's feeling of wonder was cut short by a searing pain. Her whole body convulsed, and she tried to hold her tongue. But she couldn't. Y/N screamed. 

 


	14. Lose It Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: why didn’t I just post this as part of Part III, you ask? good question

"Y/N!" Keith yelled through her earpiece. "What's wrong?!"

Y/N tried to reply but she could not move her lips. It was as though the entire cockpit was rigged to electrocute its pilot. Tears streamed down her face as it twisted in agony. 

"Y/N, hold on. I'm coming over there," Keith shouted, when she did not reply.

 _No_. Y/N thought desperately. If he came inside, he'd be engulfed by the current too. Y/N tried to warn him, but her attempt to say something came out instead as choked gargle. She looked on helplessly as the door opened, and Keith scrambled inside to get to her. Y/N's eyes _screamed_ at him to stay back, but it was too late. Keith dropped to the floor beside her, and screamed in awful pain with her. 

He gritted his teeth, his arm still outstretched to grab hers. With all the strength she had left, Y/N clasped his hand and pulled herself toward him.

And then, the Blue Lion powered off. Y/N and Keith lay side-by-side, arms still clinging to one another. She turned effortfully to face him, and saw that his eyes were closed, and sweat gleamed across his brow. Her own world was spinning. Just before losing consciousness, she saw a figure standing in the doorway and heard its deep, heavily accented voice.

"Looks like the little heroes took our bait," it said.

A grating voice came then, like nails scraping across a blackboard. 

"Tie them up. Empress Vulka likes her meat fresh."

 


	15. Nothing Part I

Y/N flew down the dimly-lit hallways of the Galra prison, Keith right on her heels. She could not hold back her giddy excitement. Y/N shot Keith a grin as she glanced behind her at him. Just a few more moments and she would be reunited with Layla. Just a few more moments and she would be in her sister's arms. Keith had warned her that they might not find her this time either, but Y/N had a feeling that this _was it_. Keith was beside her now. Y/N's joy at the thought of finding her sister turned into boldness, and she halted in her tracks to take a breath. Keith stopped too. Before losing her bravado, Y/N pounced on Keith and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "For helping me find her."

Keith stood frozen in surprise for a few seconds before returning her embrace. His strong arms gripped her waist and he buried his face in her dirt-stained hair. Y/N wished she could stay like this forever, buried in his arms, safe from the worry and uncertainty that plagued her existence. She wished she could wear his embrace like a warm, winter coat. Take it with her wherever it was cold and lonely to quell her discomfort. And maybe she could. Y/N decided then that after she had found her sister, she would tell Keith the truth about how she really felt about him. She did not think he would return her feelings. Keith was always so...distant. She doubted that he thought of her in that way. But Y/N didn't care. Her experiences had shown her that you could never know when you might lose the ones that you love. _Every moment counted_. So, she would take _that chance_.

Y/N forced herself to let go, and smiled up at Keith. She was shocked to find him smiling back at her, a warm look crossing his face. It was a strange but lovely change of expression for him. And then she was even more shocked when he pulled her hand into his. Together, they sprinted the final distance to the holding cell. Keith pried upon the door with his bayard, and they tumbled into the room. 

Y/N glanced around, eager to see Layla's face, her brown hair streaked with gold. _Where is she?_ There were other prisoners, and she would be happy to release them too, just as soon as she found Layla. As Y/N scanned the room, she noticed a glint in one of the empty cells. In it was a sapphire ring. Layla's ring. The one that she had gotten from Mom and Dad for her 16th birthday. She had had it when she disappeared. Y/N used her bayard to get into the cell, and snatched the ring from the floor, wiping it on her sleeve. And then she noticed the pool of dry, dark blood in the corner of the cell.

She turned to the prisoner in the adjacent cell, a frail woman with orange antenna protruding from her forehead, who was gripping the bars and watching her carefully. 

"The girl in this cell," Y/N turned to the woman, "where is she?"

The prisoner didn't answer. 

Y/N held the ring up and tried again. " _Where is she?!_ " she yelled.

Again, the prisoner just looked at her, unfazed by her frustration. 

"She's dead." It was a deeper voice, coming from behind in a cell to her left.

"What?"

"She died three days ago. They pulled her body out just before abandoning the place."

Y/N shook her head. That was a lie. It wasn't true. Layla was alive. Layla was okay. Layla was supposed to be _here_. WHY WASN'T SHE HERE?! 

Y/N felt Keith's soft touch on her shoulder. She brushed it off, and walked back inside Layla's cell. She walked around the cell. Once, twice, three times. She looked around it, again and again, as though Layla was just hiding in the shadows, waiting to jump out at her and surprise her. Finally, Y/N dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Keith dropped beside her and pulled her towards him.

This time, Y/N did not notice the warmth of his embrace. She did not notice anything. She felt nothing. Three days ago. If she had just been here three days ago, Layla would be the one hugging her now. Just three days. The difference between her misery and her joy. Y/N did not cry. She just stared at the dark red stain, while Keith whispered, "I'm sorry, Y/N. I won't leave you. We'll get through this."

 


	16. Voltron Season 6 Review - SPOILERS INCLUDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: THIS REVIEW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 OF VOLTRON. IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN IT, PLEASE GO WATCH IT AND COME BACK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…

Hello to those who happen to find themselves here, 

I’m sorry but this is not a one-shot/continuation of any one-shot. I will take extensively about Keith in this though. I just watched Season 6 of Voltron and I have thoughts that must be expressed, but unfortunately no friends who are fans of Voltron to express them to. I love watching reviews on YT, but I don't have the balls to talk in front of a camera either. So, I decided I would just pour my heart out here. First off, I have not slept since yesterday. I stayed up to watch the new season, and then when I tried to go to bed in the early hours of the morning, my mind was like “Are you really going to try to sleep after what you just saw?” And I didn’t argue with it. So, I just fueled by Voltron excitement into studying for an upcoming exam. But I am still distracted from studying by what I just saw so I gotta let it out a bit. You know, I told myself I would watch it slowly … 2 episodes a day or something but LOL that was never gonna happen. Anyhow, first thing’s first. Since everything I ever write is about Keith, you may have deduced that I am horribly in love with this fictional character…so I will start by discussing his beautiful face. 

 

I’ll try to keep this as spoiler-free as possible, but in case one or two spoilers pos up, stay away if you haven’t seen it! **SPOILER WARNING** (in the HISHE voice). 

 

1. I loved that they aged him up! First, it makes him the same age as me, so I have a few more years to crush on him before it starts to feel wrong xD. Second, hot damn. I didn’t think he could get any better looking but I was clearly very, very wrong. And his action sequences this season were absolutely stunning. Getting a deeper look into his past was also amazing. I was so looking forward to that and they _delivered_ (Also…his new scar is really hot). But all this superficial stuff aside, I told myself I’d be happy if he got at least 3 episodes this season, and I was pleasantly surprised to see him in a much more substantial role than in the previous season. I do wish we had even more time to look more closely at his childhood but seeing as there was so so much else going on and only a limited amount of time to tell the story, I understand why those scenes were cut short. I was also surprised to see that he didn’t lash out at Krolia at all. He sort of just _got_ her reasons and accepted her actions without losing his temper. Of course, that’s character growth but I still love seeing hot-tempered Keith. And he does have those moments, although his anger now is focused in all the right places I think.

 

2. OK, enough about how hot Keith is (he’s really hot…I wish I had one…). Let’s talk Lotura. Lotura is the first ship I ever truly supported on this show, and the first few episodes fool you into thinking your ship is sailing majestically, more so than you could have ever imagined. Still, you feel like there’s something off…like Lotor’s words are not quite genuine. But like Allura, you ignore that feeling because he is just so _damn_ charming. I had hoped Lotor would be our space Zuko… that once he turned good, he wouldn’t look back …. but I should have known better. Perhaps in the deepest corners of my heart I knew the betrayal would come, but I just didn’t want to believe it. Even after it happened, I thought… well, maybe, there’s another explanation. Maybe Lotor just needs a chance to explain himself. Or maybe his past can be redeemed. But, then he just _loses_ it and so suddenly. It really sucks. I hope this isn’t the end for Lotor. It doesn’t seem entirely clear if he was supposed to have died, but death didn’t stop Shiro so who’s to say it’ll stop Lotor. 

 

3. Honerva … what was up with her? She cloned Shiro just so she could get him to bring her Lotor so that she can apologize for being a shitty mom? I thought her plan would be more … interesting. Hopefully, there’s more to come from her. Kind of thinking she’ll be bringing Lotor back to life…but perhaps not in the same way. 

 

4. Other Alteans. I knew it. I thought to myself: Do Allura and Coran really think they’re the last Alteans? The planet was destroyed, but so was the Galran planet and they rule the universe now! Surely, there were Alteans off-world or evacuated. SO, that’s pretty awesome. 

 

5. Alright, what I’ve really been wanting from the show is a new character. I know that makes no sense seeing as the cast is already pretty large, but I just want a new character, preferably female, just as well-developed as the others. I think that adding new characters can either go really well or really horribly. But when it does go well, it enriches the diversity of the cast and opens up possibilities for storytelling. So, yeah, new character please, Voltron writers. Please. I do hope Romelle’s appearance isn’t short-lived and that she will actually be a permanent member of Voltron. 

 

6. What did Matt see in that cell in season 5?! Where was he this season?! That’s the part I missed out on. 

 

7. And then there was the ending of the season. Absolutely beautiful. I know that some don’t like the way the seasons are being broken up. But I think it’s genius. I’d rather wait a couple months for another fix, than an entire year (especially since Netflix releases all at once and I’m prone to binging). And they do a great job telling a complete story while stilling leaving the door open for the next installment. And this next installment is looking like it’s going to be amazing. The ending was fulfilling enough that I am not left at the edge of my seat with worry as I was with the Jane the Virgin season finale for example (grrr…). Everyone’s alive, Keith’s back on the team, and the big enemies are vanquished more or less. But Earth…my gosh, what will that _bring_? Of course, we’ll get to see the 3 paladdins’ families, but what else? Could this potentially be an opening for a new character? A classmate from the garrison or something? I don’t know, but what I do know is that this show is the BEST, and this season was one of the best things I’ve seen in my _life_. 

 

That’s all I got. Now I can maybe get some studying done … maybe … 

 

Also, if you have thoughts, please share them with me! Comment, message, anything! I wanna talk about this more! :) 


	17. Unlonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a good ol' self-indulgent one-shot in honor of supermegafoxyawesomehot Season 6 Keith. Named after Jason Mraz's newest song :) AU where Lotor doesn't betray them all, and Y/N is love-sick instead of Lance.

Y/N lay on her bed and stared up at her white ceiling. It had been two weeks since Keith had left for his most recent Blade of Marmora mission. It had been two weeks since she’d seen him. But it had definitely not been two weeks since she’d thought about him. 

 

Y/N sighed. Things seemed to be going well for everyone. Lotor and Allura had slowly been working towards the construction of their magical spaceship, Pidge and Hunk were busying themselves with studying the Galra technology, and Lance had made companions of the mice. Well, everyone except for her. 

 

With things quieting down, she had found that she was left with more and more time to herself. More and more time to wallow in her love-sickness, that is. Y/N sighed again, and shut her eyes, hoping that a dreamless sleep would help her escape from her biting loneliness. Or, maybe not exactly dreamless. 

 

She could feel herself becoming less aware of her surroundings as fatigue took hold of her when a knock at the door startled her awake again. Strange….who could that possibly be? 

 

“Uh…come in?” she called out, as she sat up. 

 

It was Keith. He was taller, his shoulders broader, and his frame leaner. His unruly hair had grown even further past his neck and curled across the length of his cheek bones. He was…well, he was beautiful. She didn’t think it was possible for Keith to become any _more_ attractive. She was glad that she been so very wrong. And he was standing in _her_ doorframe. Looking at _her_. 

 

She wanted to run to him, and throw her arms around him, tell him how much she had missed him, how happy she was to see him, to have him here. And, for a moment, she considered it. To hell with social convention. But, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, her courage instantly evaporated. 

 

“Y/N…why are you still awake?” 

 

That was _not_ what she had expected him to say. He had knocked on her door after all. Did he not intend to wake her up? 

 

“I-I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted. “I was worried about you.” Y/N’s cheeks reddened at the sudden realization that she had said “I” and not “we”. 

 

“You were?” a slight smile painted Keith’s features. Seeing him smile, the slight crease in his cheek that came with it, and how his eyes shot from hers to the walls repeatedly, made Y/N decide to drop the bullshit once and for all. 

 

“I was,” she spoke firmly now. Y/N stood up and walked to stand in front of him. She was startled again by his physical change. Beyond that, something else seemed different about him. He seemed much less guarded to her now. Like a door had opened, and she was finally allowed to look inside. 

 

“Keith, this is going to sound weird….but did you get older?” 

 

“Two years older,” he replied. In response to her confused expression, Keith proceeded to explain the events of the last two weeks to her — or, rather, the last two years as he experienced it — and the journey that he and Krolia — who, Y/N learned was his mother — had taken. 

 

When he was finished, Y/N was not sure what to say. So, she said the dumbest thing she could in that moment. 

 

“It hasn’t been two years for me….but I still missed you,” she said. “A lot,” she added quietly without looking at him. 

 

Keith actually smiled then. “The thing is… being away for so long gave me a lot of time to think,” he started. 

 

Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed. Where was he going with this? 

 

“I thought about coming home. What I wanted to do when the mission was over. There were a lot of things. But mostly, I just wanted to see _you_ ,” he finished. 

 

Y/N could not believe her ears. Was this hotter, older Keith really telling her that he had thought of her while he was away? The same way that she thought about him? She wanted to ask him to repeat herself, but she just kept quiet, and watched him, waiting to see what he would do next. 

 

His eyes wandered to her mouth now. And then back to her eyes, as if asking for permission. And then back to her mouth again. He leaned in closer…and then, Y/N heard a sharp sound. She shot up in response to the knock at her door. And then Pidge’s voice: “Y/N, wake up! Keith’s back!” 

 

Y/N buried her face in her hands. _Damn it_. 


	18. Lose It Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: why won't anyone leave me requests? I can write good, I swear (jk, I suck but still I can try my best :))
> 
> Also, I regret using roman numerals because I can only count to 10...

Y/N awoke to find herself lying on a large mattress, her head cradled by a multitude of white pillows. She was surprised to note that she felt — physically speaking — fine. She was completely unharmed save for a dull headache. She looked around, assessing her surroundings. Keith lay on a bed next to hers, just as luxurious. He was breathing softly, inhaling through his nose, and exhaling quietly through his mouth. Y/N made her way over to him. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to disturb his peace. He was always under so much pressure to lead, to protect her and the others. It made her happy to see him like this, the worry and stress erased entirely from his features. But now was not that time. They could both rest later, but she needed him now, with her, to face what was to come.

“Keith,” she called, as she shook his shoulders gently. “Keith, wake up.”

 

Keith mumbled something in his sleep, and then raised his arm up towards her as if reaching for a handshake. Y/N’s held back a yelp as his hand encircled her waist and he pulled her into him and returned to his slumber. Engulfed by his warm embrace, Y/N was now _seriously_ tempted to pretend they were not being held prisoner by hostile rebels. She allowed herself one moment of pleasure, wherein she settled into her place against his chest, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She had never been so near him before, although she had dreamed about it a thousand times. This close, she could see every freckle, every scar, every blemish lining his uncovered skin. She wanted to touch each one, marvel at it, learn its story. But they did not have time for that. Carefully, she untangled herself from her cocoon in his arms (she did not want him waking up to _that_ ), and tried again, more forcefully.

 

This time, Keith jumped immediately out of the bed in response to her calls, his bayard drawn. _That_ was strange. Their weapons had not been confiscated. After a few frantic moments, Keith sheathed his sword, and looked her over.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

 

“I’m fine. Actually, we both are…somehow. Maybe they want to be friends?” Y/N suggested, as she patted the bed.

“Let’s find a way out of here,” Keith responded, moving towards the door. Again, Y/N was shocked to see that their exit was unguarded and unlocked. They had no problem leaving the room. She considered briefly that she might be dreaming.

 

But standing outside the door stood a small figure. A plump, blue-skinned man with yellow markings on his forehead, and comedically enlarged lenses covering his eyes. He blinked at the two of them, and grinned widely.

“I trust that your rest was pleasant. You must have many questions. Empress Vulka is eagerly awaiting your arrival, and she will be happy to answer all of them. If you’ll just follow me, I can take you to her immediately,” the man chattered on.

 

Y/N was compelled to follow him, though she did not know why. He just appeared to _be_ trustworthy. She wanted to trust him. But her path forward was blocked by Keith’s outstretched arm.

“You aren’t taking us anywhere, except out of here,” Keith spoke firmly.

 

The man blinked back in surprise. He smiled again.

“My dear boy, you have nothing to be afraid of here. The empress only seeks to greet you. It is the least you can do after she has made your visit such a comfortable one,” the man insisted.

 

“Keith, maybe we can just go with him? I don’t think he means us any harm,” Y/N said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Y/N felt that she needed to convince Keith to go with this man. To meet this empress. She gave Keith her best smile.

He glanced at her hand, still placed steadily on his shoulder, and hesitated.

 

“Fine. Take us to her,” he yielded finally.

The blue-skinned man’s grin widened even more. His brilliant white teeth shone. He started forwards. To himself, he mumbled, “Interesting, very interesting indeed." 


	19. Lose It Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, since people often compare Lotor to space Zuko (maybe not anymore, but still), I thought it is only appropriate that there also be a space Azula. 
> 
> Also, Voltron Season 7 is coming on August 10, and I CAN'T STOP SMILING. I don't understand people who complain about the brevity of the seasons. I love not having to wait an entire year for another fix, even if it comes at the price of a 6-episode season. Still, plenty for my Voltron needs.

As they followed the strange blue man, Y/N was struck by the grandness of their location. It felt as if they were in a castle. They _were_ meeting an empress, after all. But empress of what? Keith walked shoulder to shoulder with her. He was tense beside her, prepared to draw his weapon at the hint of danger. Y/N, on the other hand, was surprisingly comfortable in her new surroundings. The blue man stopped in front of a huge pair of doors, which, Y/N assumed, must lead to the throne room. He paused momentarily before the doors opened to allow them entry. 

Seated on a lavish purple throne, draped in red and gold, was the most beautiful Galran woman Y/N had ever seen. Her violet hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves, and her eyes were a piercing gray-green. She smiled upon seeing Y/N and Keith, a smile so brilliant Y/N could not help but look away. The blue man scurried to her side, and whispered something in her ear. 

 

Y/N and Keith stood before her, but the woman made no move to speak. She simply continued to smile her radiant smile. Then, she beckoned Y/N forward. Y/N hesitated, looking to Keith for direction. He gave no indication of wanting to stop her, so Y/N complied, and moved towards the woman. Empress Vulka, she guessed. She was not sure how she should greet her. Should she bow to her? But, what for? 

 

Vulka reached for Y/N as if to pat her on the back. Y/N tried to smile. Perhaps, their encounter would be friendly. They had had many chances to kill her and Keith, and yet they had not. Perhaps, they truly meant them no harm. Vulka squeezed Y/N’s shoulder, gently at first. Well, this was…not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. But gradually, Vulka’s grip tightened until Y/N felt a searing pain, as the Empress burned away through her armor and to her skin. Y/N screamed and fell to her knees, as Vulka’s fingernails dug into her skin, drawing blood. 

 

Keith yelled out and attempted to run to Y/N but found that he was paralyzed in his place. Y/N also could not move, her vision blinded by the agony of the burn. Vulka had not stopped smiling. She stood from her throne now, and walked towards Keith. Her hands caressed his unmoving face, streaking his cheek with Y/N’s blood. 

 

“What a pretty scar. Did my dear brother Lotor give it to you?”

 


	20. Lose It Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish I knew where this was going...
> 
> Also, I know comments are the most effortful, but it really helps when I get some! I haven't gotten one in a really long time, and even just a few a positive words lets me know that this story isn't complete trash and that maybe someone, somewhere out there, wants me to continue it...

“Brother?” Keith spoke in a strained voice, as though it was taking every bit of strength he had to respond freely. 

“ _Half_ -brother, technically. But, the only family I have left, my little Lolo,” she continued, brandishing razor sharp canine teeth. 

“What do you want from us?” Keith spat, eyes darting from Vulka to Y/N, who lay unmoving by the throne. Keith was still paralyzed in place, unable to regain control of his limbs and sprint to her, despite how much he wanted to. Whatever it was Vulka had done, it had bound him to her every command. And right now, she was commanding him to _stay_. 

“From you? Nothing,” Vulka responded, examining her perfectly manicured nails in disinterest. “Although you _would_ make a handsome addition to my collection of…” she trailed off seductively. 

“Then let us _go_ ,” he insisted, “Lotor is a reasonable—“

“I don’t give a shit about Lotor,” she growled, her face contorting momentarily in disgust. “But I do have a client who is willing to pay _plenty_ for her pretty head,” Vulka smiled again, gesturing to Y/N’s sprawled form on the floor. 

“And you see, beautiful, building my shiny new toys has proved more costly than I previously anticipated,” she whispered, cupping Keith’s cheeks. 

“I’m _so_ glad you came to visit me. I _was_ going to come get her myself, but you two have saved me quite a bit of trouble,” she grinned, cocking her head to one side. “So, as thanks for your cooperation, I have decided to spare your life. It pains me to set a specimen like yourself free, but I am nothing if not — what was the word you used?” Vulka placed a finger to her lips, and feigned deep thought for a few ticks. 

“Reasonable,” she clapped her hands, and laughed a light airy chuckle. 

“Of course, your freedom does come with some conditions. You will remove yourself _peacefully_ from the premises. Attack me or my subjects, or return to retrieve your girlfriend, and I will not hesitate to give you a scar to match the one on your face. Although this time, I assure you it will be in a less comfortable location,” Vulka explained, as her fingers trailed down Keith’s chest. 

Keith knew his response before Vulka had even finished. He was _not_ leaving without Y/N. He didn’t care how many of these bastards he was going to have to go through to get them both out of here. Keith was not afraid of Vulka’s threats. Still, he _needed_ a plan. He could not get them out of this mess through sheer stubbornness. He needed to think, think, _think_. But he had no time to think. Keith hated to admit it, but he and Y/N needed help. 

And, sure enough, as if having heard this inner plea for aid, the ground beneath them shook with sudden vigor, and an intense blue beam tore a whole through the ceiling, bringing into view the Red Lion. 

Keith could not help it. He grinned. 

The momentary confusion was enough for him to break free of Vulka’s hold. He didn’t waste a moment, and he darted to Y/N, dodging any obstacles in his way, not stopping to engage, focused only on getting to her, making sure that she was okay. 

But Keith was not fast enough. Vulka appeared, as if out of thin air, blocking Y/N from view. She gave a little wave, and winked at Keith, before turning and — she was gone. They were _both_ gone. 


	21. *SPOILERS INCLUDED* Season 7 Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please, before you proceed, make sure you have WATCHED SEASON 7 OF VOLTRON! SPOILERS AHEAD PEOPLE!

I can't believe Pidge and Lotor made out in the Green Lion. 

JK. But seriously, spoilers ahead, stay away if you haven't watched the season yet! Then, come back, and read my thoughts on it :)

1\. Let's start by discussing the beautiful Keith. With his beautiful scar, and his beautiful "flippity" hair. I watched the first two episodes separately from the rest of the season, and I am so happy to see how far he's come. Certainly, season 6 was much more Keith-centric, and it seems that he's more or less completed his maturation then. This season was a chance to display his leadership skills and the product of  _that_ maturation. Although, of course, he did have lapses in his patience, where he lost control of his temper, in that space-madness episode, but what can you do? Space madness gets everyone, even Shiro probably. Anyhow, I almost shed a tear when he told his mom he loved her, and I am so so so glad that their relationship was designed to be one filled with optimism and hope, in place of resentment, guilt or regret -- which was another direction the writers could have gone. And it brings a smile to my face knowing that he was reunited with her again at the end of the season, and that their promises to each other were fulfilled. So, overall, I'm just happy that he's happy. I really only ship Keith with happiness and this season that ship became canon :) Also, can we start calling Keith "The One With the Flippity Hair"? What does flippity even mean? :') I love it. 

2\. Kosmo. Yorak. Whatever you guys want to call him. The space wolf. First off, I can't get over the fact that Keith thinks the wolf will tell him his name when he's ready. Keith, the wolf can't speak English! HE CAN'T SPEAK AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER, BABE. Kosmo is a bit cliche, but it's not bad. I really did like "Yorak", as given to him by the fandom. So much that I actually started referring to him as Yorak in my head. BUT, names aside, Kosmo was A BEAST this season. I was just thinking how he didn't serve much of a purpose the previous season except to give Keith a canine companion, but this season, he was  _fucking awesome_. He saved their lives a BUNCH of times. Not to mention, the fight with that druid would have ended much sooner had it not been for Kosmo's teleportation abilities. Seriously, his teleportation was so so useful this season. Did you see how quickly Keith and Pidge got through that cruiser? Damn. Not only does the space wolf look cool, sound adorable, but he was an amazing addition this season. Keith and Kosmo  _does_ have a nice ring to it :) 

3\. Matt's HAIR. IS. SO. HOT. Every time they age up a character, they become a quadrillion times hotter. Who knew 3 deca-phoebs could do so much. If Keith ages up another 3 deca-phoebs by the end of the show, the universe may just implode from the heat. 

4\. OK, um, what's next? HMM...how about ships. I know Voltron is not too focused on romantic sub-plots. The one romance that actually took place went up in fiery flames very quickly. Personally, I like romantic subplots, whether in books, movies, tv shows. For example, I loved all the little romances in Avatar, and even though my ship never became canon (rip Zutara), I was happy to see everyone with someone. Of course, I _hate_ it when they take up too much story space, but I think a sprinkle of romance on top of the adventure, drama, humor, and mystery can make a story more delicious. That was a weird metaphor. Anyhow, it appears to me that the show is pushing Allura and Lance as the main couple. This season showed us  _sure_ evidence that Allura reciprocates his feelings, and that his feelings are still there. You know why? Because their cheeks were animated red. When an animated character blushes around another animated character, they're basically canon. But there is still another potential ship...and no not Romelle and Hunk (although I'm into that)...

5\. Acxa. What's her deal, you guys? What exactly is her connection to Keith? Is the show making her his love interest? But, how, there's no time! I mean, it only took a season to bring Lotor and Allura together, but still. I've read theories that she is related to Keith, seeing as she is also half-Galra. This is an interesting theory, and I did believe it for a while before this season. I mean, they both have pointy chins. If they  _are_ in fact related (e.g., half-siblings), they'd have to be connected through Krolia. However, Krolia and Acxa were together in the same place  _with Keith_ and Krolia showed NO indication of recognizing Acxa, or being unsettled by her presence. If Krolia was Acxa's mother, but didn't feel it was the right time to tell Keith, there'd  _at least_ be a shot of her face looking disconcerted or unsure around Acxa right? Or, some kind of awkward Krolia-Acxa interaction. I don't know, the siblings theory just doesn't hold up anymore after this season. So, that leaves the romance theory. Personally, I'm into that too. Acxa and Keith would make a good couple, connected by their Galra heritage, which conflicts with their own desire for peace. Both having to forge their own paths, Zuko-style, and both having been the leaders of their respective group. I though their fight with the other generals was really  _awesome_ (and the banter kinda cute), and I really believe Acxa's sorry for what she did. Also, we  _did_ see her at the end of the season watching Keith and Krolia. Yeah, I think a Keith-Acxa relationship is quite likely, especially now that Keith is at the peak of his maturation as an individual (evidenced by his ability to comfort Hunk in his own time of loneliness). 

6\. Next topic: LOTOR. I know Lotor wasn't in this season...like at all...and that still makes me sad. Keith said he was  _dead_ , and I'm wondering if we should start believing that to be true. I had hoped he could still be redeemed in some way, or at least return as a foe for the paladdins, but it seems that he's just as a gone as Zarkon. But Lotor is a million times more interesting than Sendak as a villain. I really didn't like Sendak as the villain this season. He's so cliche...with his evil laugh, and his giant weaponized arm. It's hard to take him seriously when there seems to be no actual motivation behind his actions except that he likes to be powerful by crushing other planets. Lotor had a  _backstory_ , and good intentions, despite the nefarious means he was using to achieve them. Lotor had a goal...to see Atlea restored. His goal may have been perverted, but still, we could sympathize with him, and some of us are  _still on his side_. I really think it was mistake to throw Lotor away in favor of Sendak. But at least, Keith sliced Sendak open at the end of the season and we won't be seeing him again. The  _real_ enemy this season I think was hinted at at the end of the episode which brings me to the next point...

7\. THE ALTEAN POD. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. We knew the Altean colony had disappeared. The culprit seems pretty likely to me. Haggar. The motivation, on the other hand, eludes me. What reason would Haggar have to try to kill the paladdins? Is she mad at them for killing her son, maybe? They technically didn't kill Lotor...just left him, but as Keith said, he  _did_ choose his own path. And Honerva seems to have regained her rational mind, seems hard to believe that she has resorted to blind vengeance. No, I do hope her motivations are slightly more complex than revenge. But the ending did give us an indication of what the next season will be focused on...the Alteans...while still being a REALLY GOOD ENDING...which brings me to...

8\. This ending was GREAT. For a second, I started to hyperventilate because I really thought all the paladdins had been killed off, and that the GG pilots & Veronica would be replacing them, but thankfully, the writers are NOT THAT merciless. No, I don't know if I could handle even one of their deaths, much less ALL OF THEM AT ONCE. OMG. I am freaking out just thinking about it! No, instead, we had beautiful reunions between all the paladdins and their families, as well as some of their former allies. Earth is safe, everyone is home, and Shiro has a new arm. Things wrapped up pretty happily this season, which I really like. It makes the wait for the final season much more bearable, and peaceful. If you believe that fictional characters continue to live on after you close a book, or turn off the screen (which I do), then I'm happy to know that they're together, and they're living in relative peace (with a little bit of unsettling mystery yet to be resolved) but no immediate threat anymore.

9\. I enjoyed all the new characters this season! Veronica was a bad-ass, and I'll be really curious to see a Keith-James confrontation in the next season, I could _FEEL_ the tension between them this season, but I'm glad they both held their tongues in order to work together.  Anyway, Voltron is back at it again with a diverse set of pilots, and there wasn't a lot of opportunity for them to shine (a problem that any show with a large cast has), they did sparkle in their own way. I'm excited to see a bit more of them. Still, I can't help but ask the question:

10\. WHY ARE THERE ONLY 13 EPISODES LEFT? I understand that the show must have an end. Every good show has a solid ending, planned from the beginning. They shouldn't keep churning out episodes just because people are continuing to consume them. But I still think ending it now, in only one more season, is a mistake. There is  _still_ so much of the world that I feel needs to be explored, and that can be done more adequately with at least 3 more seasons. They can continue to age up the characters, and delve deeper into the NEW characters. 13 episodes is just NOT enough time to do that. It's not! The universe is still in shambles. Earth needs to be completely rebuilt! Of course, a graphic novel series continuation is a viable solution to this, as is being done with Avatar, but animation is just  _so much better_. I'll be really sad to see the show end, so please, Voltron creators, take your time with its release, but at least, even if this creation is ending, those same people will continue to create new stories, and I'll be totally on-board for whatever the animators work on next. Hopefully, it's 2D animation though, cause I gotta say, I am really not into the 3D animation taking over cartoons these days. That is one technological upgrade we could do without. 

Overall, awesome season, awesome characters, awesome animation and fight sequences, especially action-packed, and the one word I think I'd use to describe it: REFRESHING. The new environment, and new situations.

Also, Keith is still very hot. That is all.

PEACE OUT, FOLKS.

 

 


	22. Lose It Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im going to my first con soon...don’t know what to expect...

Keith slammed his fist in frustration against the spot where Y/N and Vulka had been. One moment there and the next  _not._ He drew in a deep breath, trying, and failing to regain his composure. His breath came out instead a muffled growl. He knew he did not have time to dwell on the  _how_ of Vulka’s disappearing act. If her ability was anything akin to Kosmo’s, they couldn’t be very far. Every minute he wasted was an opportunity for them to slip further from his reach. Keith stood and turned, his gaze locking on the figure scurrying toward the exit. Vulka’s blue henchman. The little man was fast but Keith was faster, grabbing him by the collar and slapping him against the wall. 

“I’m only going to ask  _once_ ,” Keith snarled as he unsheathed his sword and pressed it firmly to the man’s pudgy neck. 

“Up! She took her up to the ship!” the man squealed without hesitation.  _So much for loyal subjects,_ Keith thought, dropping the man and sprinting to board his lion. What did this mysterious buyer want with Y/N? Who was he? Keith pushed aside his questions. There would be time for them  _once_ he got Y/N back.

***

Y/N opened her eyes slowly. She was immediately met with a sharp pain in her shoulder where Vulka had burned through her armor. Despite her injury, her hands and feet were still bound tightly. She tried her best to examine the entirety of her surroundings, though there was not much to examine. She was very obviously in a holding cell. The floor beneath Y/N suddenly began to shudder, and she found herself ripped into the air and slammed against the wall.  _Shit,_ ~~~~ ~~~~Y/N began to panic. She was aboard a ship and it was _taking off_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~. Without thinking, she began to pull against her bindings. Too late she realized that they were lined with small pointed blades, that cut into her skin in response to her feeble escape attempts. Blood trickled from her wrists, down her arms. Y/N gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. They had stopped moving, having left the planet’s atmosphere, and now seemed to be docked in anticipation of something. Or _someone._

A few moments passed before the door to her cell slid open to reveal Vulka, a triumphant grin plastered across her face.

”Your father is very eager to see you.”

 


	23. Lose It Part 8 (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure what part this is...the one after the last one, ok? they're all in order :') also I know Keith pilots the Black Lion, but I messed up and said he was in the Red Lion in an earlier part, so I'm just going to stick with my mistakes and go with the flow...ok? ok

_Nothing, there’s nothing here_ , Keith thought in frustration as he circled the emptiness of space where Vulka’s ship _should’ve_ been. Where her little minion had said it would be. Keith cursed himself. He shouldn’t have just taken that shitbag’s word for it. He should’ve known it was a mere trick to buy him some time to escape. And now, here was Keith, with nothing and no leads to follow. 

 

*** 

 

“Father?” Y/N croaked in suprise. What was her father doing in _space_? Her father should be home, or at work, probably pissed off at her for suddenly taking off with little more than a hastily-written note, but it definitely didn’t make sense for him to be _here_ , _now_ and working with a violent Galra war-lord. In her confusion, Y/N did not notice the sudden loss of control in her limbs, as they began to move on their own, willing her body up and towards the door, towards Vulka, who awaited her with a grin. _What is happening_? Y/N panicked. She didn’t know what she would be met with on the other side of that door. But, at least, she hoped Keith was okay. 

 

*** 

 

Keith was not a very patient person. Even as he grew into Voltron’s leader, and learned to apply Shiro’s lesson in patience yielding focus, he still struggled with the need to have things under control. To be able to anticipate the next thing to happen. He _hated_ being left in the dark. He had been in the dark virtually his whole life — in the dark about his family, about his heritage, about his destiny. He didn’t want to be in the dark about this, too. He needed answers. Keith knew that it was stupid of him to keep wasting time. Encircling a nothingness where Y/N was supposed to be but _wasn’t_. Still, something told him, there was more to this than what he could see with his eyes. He felt the Red Lion try to guide him towards something. It seemed it was telling him to blast through the emptiness in front of him. Keith could not see how that would help. It would be like punching thin air. But he trusted the Red Lion. And frankly, he was desperate. 

 

*** 

 

Y/N half-expected to actually find her dad standing in front of her, dressed in his pajamas, scratching his head at how he had appeared here. But the man in front of her was _not_ her father. He was dressed in billowing white robes, streaked in gold. His skin seemed to be made of dark sheets, and he stared at her with dazzling gold irises, surrounding green pupils. They appeared to her as small jewels sparkling in the midst of a sea of black. Like stars twinkling in the night sky. His face was impassive. He seemed neither displeased nor overjoyed to see her. He simply seemed to see her. To acknowledge her existence. Y/N shuddered. 

 

The man turned his attention to Vulka. 

 

“I believe I asked you to deliver her _unharmed_ ,” he said, his expression unchanging. But the discontent was clear form his voice, which  was as richly adorned as his clothing. 

 

“What can I say? It’s a cruel world. We don’t always get what we ask for,” Vulka replied, a smirk painting her features. She held out her hand, into which the man dropped a small pouch. 

 

Vulka was _selling_ her to this man, a man she believed to be her father. 

 

“I—,” Y/N began, but she was cut off by a sudden rocking of the ship as something large seemed to land on top of them. A sizzling sound, and then Keith dropped before her, armed and looking for a fight. 

 

“Are you alright, Y/N?” He asked, breathless, without moving his gaze from Vulka and the shiny man. 

 

“Great,” Y/N replied as she gritted her teeth at the searing pain still emanating from her shoulder. 

 

“I’ll take care of this,” Vulka snarled, starting toward Keith. The shiny man stepped in front of her. 

 

“I am no longer in need of you,” the shiny man said coldly. “You have fulfilled your purpose. You may go.”

 

Vulka shrugged. “Try not to kill him, will you? I think I can have a lot more fun with this one. And he’s really to pretty to die.” And with that, she turned, and was gone. Y/N really had to learn how to do that disappearing act. It would be perfect for removing herself from uncomfortable situations like the one she was currently in. 

 

“Listen,” Keith began, “I don’t know what you want, or who you think you’re working for. But we’re paladdins of Voltron. The good guys. We don’t want to hurt you, so if you just —“ Y/N didn’t even see the man move. One moment he was in front of her, and the next he had Keith shoved against the metal wall with an awful crack. Y/N cringed in horror, and tried to stage her own attack, but was pushed aside by the man, with a mere swing of his arm. She watched in terror as he slammed Keith’s head against the wall again and _again_ and _again_.

 

“STOP!” Y/N screamed. “ _Please_ stop. _I’m begging you_ ,” she sobbed, as the man let Keith fall limp to the floor. 

 

The man stopped. He turned slowly towards her. “And what will you give me in exchange?” he asked. 

 

“Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you ask. I won’t fight you. Just _please_ don’t kill him,” she pleaded. 

 

The man nodded. He could see that she meant it. Without another look at Keith, he pulled Y/N to her feet. He placed a hand on her shoulder. It was such a…familiar gesture. As if she were someone important to him. 

 

“Come, daughter. You’ve been away from home far too long."


	24. Lose It - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Voltron is going to end in a month...what will I do with my life??????
> 
> Also, I decided - since I have no fixed schedule and since most readers are too lazy to comment (I feel that lol) - I will post a part for every 10 kudos. So...let's say, I'll write the next part at 100 kudos? Just so there's some regulation :')

Keith gasped awake. Everything _hurt_. He could barely bring himself to a sitting position, and his left eye was swollen shut. He looked around unsteadily, his gaze focusing on Y/N, who was sitting beside him, her back against the wall, with her eyes closed. Her shoulder was still an angry red. _So it wasn’t just a horrible nightmare afterall_.

His attempt to speak came out as choked cough. 

Y/N eyes snapped open and she fell on him, tear-stained. “Keith? You’re okay? I’m so sorry.” she sobbed. 

 

He made another attempt to speak. “Where…are…” Another violent fit of coughs. 

 

***

 

“Do-don’t try to talk,” Y/N said. She wanted to comfort him but she didn’t know where she could put her hands that wouldn’t just cause him more pain. _How was she supposed to fix this_?

 

Keith didn’t try again. He simply watched her. He was going to ask her where they were. 

 

“I-I don’t know where we are. This man - this - he says he’s my _father,_ ” Y/N exclaimed. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened at that. He still could not speak, but he didn’t need to. Y/N understood his incredulity. _Well…is he?_ He seemed to ask her. 

 

“No. I mean, I don’t think so. How could he be? He’s not even - he’s not _human_ , Keith.”

 

Even as she said, Y/N knew it was ridiculous. Ketih was half-Galra and did not know it for the majority of his life. Nothing is impossible. Still…Keith had never known his mother. She _knew_ her father. She had been with him since her mother left. Her father was gentle and kind. He was not this monster. 

 

Keith shook his head. He was right. That didn’t matter right now. Whether he was her father or not, he was dangerous. He had nearly killed Keith, and he definitely wasn’t dropping them off with the rest of the team. No, he was taking her to his _home_ , what he belived was her home too. 

 

Y/N wanted to be strong. To keep her head clear, her focus sharp, and start developing a plan for their escape. But she felt the despair and fear well up in her and she could not stop it from crashing down on her. She curled inwards, burying her face in her knees. She wanted to disappear. She was pathetic.

 

It was then that she felt a warm hand gently caress her uninjured shoulder. She slowly turned it to it, expecting it to be Keith’s. But it was not _._ This hand was even darker than her hopelessness, and it belonged to their captor. 

 

“What is wrong, child? Why don’t you join me in the cockpit? I know the journey is not entirely comfortable, but we will arrive soon,” he explained softly. 

 

She could see Keith tense from her peripheral vision. He was in no shape to fight again. She needed to help him first. Before she worried about anything else, she needed to make sure he was tended to. 

 

“My friend. He’s badly hurt,” she responded as she gestured to Keith, careful not to point out that _he_ was the one who had hurt him. 

 

“Friend?” the man asked in confusion. “I thought this half-breed was your pet.”

 

“P-pet?” 

 

“You can keep him if you like. Though it is not really be-fitting of a princess to keep such strays."


	25. Lose It - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised, the next part! Again, I'll post Part 11 at 110 kudos to keep it consistent (at the latest). Or, earlier if I feel like it....
> 
> can't wait for the trailer to drop tomorrow!

Now she knew he definitely, _definitely_ had the wrong girl. To possess a secret alien heritage like Keith was one thing. But to be an alien _princess_ like Allura was not something she was naive enough to believe. This was all just a terrible misunderstanding. But this man seemed convinced beyond belief — he seemed to _know_ who and what she was with the utmost certainty. How was she supposed to show him how wrong he was? She couldn’t help it. In spite of her fear - fear for her life and for Keith’s - she laughed. 

“ _Princess?_ I’m sorry to tell you this, but I am not the one that you’ve been looking for. I’m just an ordinary Earthen girl,” even saying it, she knew how cliched it sounded. How many stories had she read where an extraordinary character proclaimed themselves ordinary? No, no. She knew for sure she was not extraordinary in this way. 

 

It was his turn to laugh now. “Is that what your mother has lead you to believe?” 

 

Her mother. She had never known her mother, abandoned by her at a very young age. It was one of the things that made her feel close to Keith. Although his mother’s reasons for leaving were understandable, they both had experienced a childhood absent of that particular maternal warmth. 

 

“I didn’t know my mother. But it’s what _I_ believe,” she countered. 

 

The man clucked his tongue. “All this trouble to keep you for herself and she simply _leaves_ you. As if you mean nothing. She was so fickle, so prone to…changing preferences.” A new expression painted his face, then. One of sorrow and loss, one that tugged at her heart just the slightest bit. 

 

“I am sorry that I was not there for you, my child. How could I be? She made sure it would be a long time before I was able to find you,” he sighed. 

 

Y/N didn’t understand any of this. Her mother had fled their home. For what? For fun? Just for the heck of it? Or, to escape something, _someone_? But, still, he appeared to her so apologetic. A man whose family has been stripped from him. Y/N shook her head. She had to be cautious. 

 

“If you really mean that, if you truly want to be there for me, then help me. Help my _friend,_ ” she pleaded. Keith had lost consciousness again. His breathing had become shallow, and he seemed to her to be in excrutiating pain. 

 

The man nodded. “I have made an exchange to heal your friend.” As if on cue, Y/N heard the bay doors open, followed a few moments later by the sound of footsteps coming in their direction. It was Vulka again. With her was an _Altean_ , likely one of those that had gone missing from the colony. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Vulka smiled radiantly. She nodded to the Altean, who prooceded immediately to Ketih’s side. Y/N watched in wonder as the Altean positioned his hands, one on Keith’s forehead, and the other on his chest. It took only a few seconds for her to see the change in Keith, as his breathing eased, and his face relaxed. She allowed herself a moment of relief. One that was quickly shattered by the words that followed from Vulka’s lips. 

 

“And the Lion?” she asked. 

 

“Yours to do with as you wish,” the man answered, waving her off. 

 

The Lion. The _Red Lion_. The only thing keeping her from completely losing her cool. The only way that the others could track their location. She had to do something. 

 

“Father,” she forced the word out, strange and unfamiliar, “this Lion is very important to me. I’d like to keep it, if you’ll let me. It would help with my…transition,” she tried. 

 

The man lips twitched upwards. “My dear,” he said, “do you honestly believe that I would let you keep a powerful weapon when I can see that every fiber of your being longs to escape from me?” 

 

Y/N paled. 

 

“I have worked far too hard, and looked for far too long, to allow you to slip away from me ever again."


	26. Lose It Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: do you think Keith would be the type of person to swear a lot? I was wondering if I should have him use more language but, he's also my sweet, innocent boy, so I decided against it...

Behind her, she heard Keith hesitantly call her name. Swallowing hard, she turned from the man, and made her way to him. The Altean seemed to have finished healing him, as Keith appeared unscathed, with only a groggy look painting his features. She let out a sigh of relief, and in spite of herself, a smile broke out across her face. She wanted to kiss him. But she knew that she did not have the courage to do that yet, and it was not exactly an appropriate time. So, instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

“You’re okay,” she choked, unable to stop her tears. Keith was frozen in surprise, but only for a moment, before he reciprocated her embrace. She heard the man say “I’ll give you a moment” before exiting the room to speak with Vulka in the loading bay.  

Y/N felt Keith start to pull away and reluctantly, she broke free of their embrace, too. 

“Y/N. We need to get out of here. Did he tell you anything useful?” That was Keith — direct, interested in the practical details of the situation. 

“He says - he told me that my mother kidnapped me. Took me to Earth to keep me away from him.” 

“And, do you believe him?” Keith asked. 

“I don’t know,” Y/N admitted. She knew that Keith would not react well to what she was about to say next. But she had to say it anyway. 

“Keith, I don’t want to leave yet. Not until I know more,” she said firmly. 

“ _What?_ ” Keith looked at her as if she had suddenly grown horns. “What the _hell_ are you thinking, Y/N? Even if he isn’t just manipulating both of us, and he does have answers about your family, we don’t know what he wants from you.”

“I...don’t think he wants to hurt me,” Y/N replied. The man did seem to want something other than quality time with his long-lost daughter. But she didn’t feel that he would hurt her to get it. 

“You don’t _think_?” Keith contested. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but that’s just not good enough for me.”

Y/N sighed. “It doesn’t have to be good enough for you. You’re not staying with me. I’m going to convince him to drop you off somewhere safe until you can find your way back to the others.”

“Like _hell._ I’m not going anywhere without you. We’re leaving together, and that’s it,” he said, gritting his teeth. 

Y/N looked at him, furious. She knew that he meant well. But this was her decision to make. She would not back down. 

“Look, Keith, you _know_ how much I care about you. How afraid I was when…” she trailed off. “But, you can’t tell me what to do.”

He sighed, breathing deeply. “I’m your leader, Y/N. Don’t you trust me?” 

“I do.  _Of course_ I do. But I need you to trust _me_ this time.”

Keith shook his head, turning away from her. She saw that he was struggling to maintain his composure. She noticed then that the the man had reappeared, and was standing at the doorway with a bemused expression across his face. Keith noticed too, and Y/N’s heart dropped. Keith’s face was contorted in rage, and his fists were wound tightly at his sides. He started towards the man. _Shit_. 

Y/N scrambled to block Keith’s way, pressing her hands firmly to his chest. 

“Out. of. my. way,” Keith growled. 

“Now, what the hell are _you_ thinking? He almost _killed_ you, Keith,” Y/N hissed. 

“I don’t care,” Keith responded, impatient to have his fist collide with the man’s jaw.

The man smiled. “Listen to her, boy. I’m not so merciful the second time.” 

“Keith, _please,_ ” Y/N insisted, grabbing his face and pulling it down to look at her. “Please, calm down.”

For a moment, she did not think it would work. But slowly, he seemed to release his anger, as though it were a deep sigh of relief, a load lifted from his chest.  

“Good boy,” the man nodded, before leaving to prepare for the continuation of their journey. 

Keith slumped down, and she slipped into a seated position beside him. 

“No,” Keith affirmed. 

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Keith, I already told you I’m not - “

“No, _I_ ’m not leaving you. If you want to look for answers, fine. But I’m coming."


	27. Voltron Season 8 Review - With Spoilers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there are spoilers here - proceed at your OWN RISK

**SPOILERS AHEAD FOR VOLTRON SEASON 8 PEOPLE!**

 

OK, so I just finished Voltron Season 8. I had to watch it a day late because I went to see Into the Spiderverse (which was REVOLUTIONARY btw, I highly recommend seeing and supporting it!)

 

 One of my biggest fears about watching it late was that something would be spoiled for me by twitter/tumblr/youtube, and although I got through it without any spoilers, I did see some general negativity surrounding the finale, without really knowing why though. 

 

But after finishing it, I took a look at some of the comments to try to decipher what it was that made people think it was so terrible! So, here are my thoughts on the finale itself, and on peoples’ thoughts _about_ the finale:

 

  * First, **I would just like to say thank you to Voltron**.
  * I have never been one for shipping battles, and I was never concerned with all of the controversy surrounding the political statements that could be made through the show. 
  * My main focus was the story, and my connection to the characters, particularly Keith. No, not just because I think he’s insanely attractive. 
  * Because, he reminds me of myself…I also struggle with trusting other people, and I often think I can do everything myself or that it would be easier if I took control of the situation. I’m not patient enough to give others a chance, which is something I recognize and am working to change. 
  * So, Keith’s development embodies my own objectives. Which is part of the reason why I love him (the other being how HOT he is). 
  * Keith aside, everything in this season was meant to display the core idea of this story: strength through unity. It is something I hope to truly experience one day, and I think it has been demonstrated beautifully throughout the show. 
  * It is obvious to me that a _lot_ of effort, thought, and work has been put into animating and producing this series, something that I am angered to see not appreciated enough. 
  * Even when you don’t enjoy certain aspects of the story, there is NO DOUBT that the creators deserve respect. **Respect needs to accompany criticism of the series, or else how can you possibly expect the creators to respect _your_ criticisms? **
  * So, to everyone who worked on Voltron, from the seeds of its creation to its conclusion, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and I wish you the best in all your future endeavours. 
  * I can’t wait to see what you come up with next :) 



 

  1. I guess I shall split this next part of the review into things I didn’t particularly like, and things that I liked. 



 

  1. Starting with the things I personally didn’t enjoy (and some other commentary):



 

a) **Allura and Lance** : 

  * Ah yes, the dreaded Allurance. Although I said that I wasn’t heavily involved in shipping in this show, I _was_ unfortunately all too aware of the war waged within the fandom, which frankly, was more chaotic than the war in the show itself :’) 
  * Other than Lotura, I didn’t ship anyone with anyone else, personally. And I understood the resistance to Allura and Lance becoming a couple. I didn’t feel any chemistry between the two of them, and particularly for Allura, I only felt that she saw Lance as her family, just as she saw all the others. 
  * Like, when he confessed to loving her in Episode 1, I felt that her reaction was something akin to “UM, _cool, cool_. Same here." However, there is no denying that the seeds for this union were planted from the start of the show. It would be foolish to think that this _wasn’t_ their plan all along, really. 
  * But somehow, it just didn’t _click_. I can’t wrap my head around why, though! For me, I think that I prefer the idea of two characters coming together as friends, and then romantically, if they’ve been helping one another overcome some emotional trauma. You could argue that Lance was doing that for Allura, but it didn’t really happen until _this_ specific season, and so, it didn’t quite establish the strength of their bond in time for their romance to feel like anything but just something that _happened_. 
  * ALL THAT SAID, their scenes together were still very cute…and the Altean markings she left behind on his face BROKE ME. If only the strength of their union, and their _mutual_ love for eachother, was established a little earlier - season 6, maybe - it may have felt more right. 
  * And when she left him behind, I expected MORE from him, resistance-wise. I didn’t like that he just…let her go, after a few tears and a kiss. I wanted him to pull her back, to offer himself instead, or to see him _destroyed_ when they were returned to their reality.
  * But, I’ve never experienced this type of loss before. And, maybe, deep-down, he knew that he could do nothing to stop her. I just…wanted to see more from him. 
  * Even when she had absorbed the entity. His role was too, too passive. A few times, he’d go “Allura, um, I don’t think this is safe…maybe we should think about this…” and Allura would respond with “No, shut up I know what im doing”, and Lance would just _shut up_. I wanted him to pull her and shake her and force her to come to her senses! 



 

b) **Allura’s death** : 

  * I am really sad to say that I knew this was coming. 
  * I can’t believe the leaks were _real_. I guess they didn’t technically spoil anything because there was also doubt surrounding their authenticity. 
  * And even knowing that it would happen, I AM NOT OKAY WITH IT. 
  * I am happy that they established very early in this season the lengths to which Allura would go to stop Honerva. It was always clear that she was ready to sacrifice herself. Even when she was saying her goodbyes, she seemed to already have come to terms with the fact that her path was ending. 
  * But, that doesn’t mean I’m happy with it. 
  * You know, it’s interesting, I always say that I hate “happy” endings. I prefer my endings to be bitter sweet - like green tea lemonade. So, for everyone to get what they want — that to me is just _too_ good to be true, and bothers me, because real life does not have a neat little ending like that. 
  * So, I knew the ending had to be enveloped in some amount of loss. But for _Allura_ to lose her life, after all that she’s lost, I had hoped she would get to keep her future. 
  * Even without her past, that she could move forward and forge a new world for her people, and get to _see_ that world with her own eyes. IF ANYONE deserved this, it would be Allura. 
  * And like other people, I was really mad that she never had an opportunity to say goodbye to Coran, who was essentially her father figure, or to her own father’s soul. 
  * So, in short, I didn’t want the “death” of the show to be Allura’s….but we don’t always get what we want…



 

c) **Honerva** : 

  * I hated her, and not just because she was the antagonist. 
  * The hilarious thing was that Season 8 had the exact same plot as Into the Spider-verse :’) And I still don’t understand why anyONE, crazy, evil, or otherwise, thinks that it’ll be a good idea to travel between REALITIES to find another version of your lost family. 
  * I guess IT’S TRUE that people would do _anything_ for their family, but it seems ridiculous to me that they wouldn’t consider the possible consequences for _themselves_ as well their own world. It’s like time-travel. You just don’t mess with that shit. 
  * But I also hated her _as the antagonist_. Her objective to me was just not compelling enough…I didn’t really feel her love for Lotor or for Zarkon. I just felt that she was cray cray. 
  * For example, consider **Castlevania** : a show that excellently protrays the antagonist (Dracula’s) loss. You see _why_ Dracula loved his family, the kind of (immortal) life he could have had. 
  * But other than a few scenes when they were in her consciousness, I just didn’t really believe in her love. 
  * I didn’t want to see her reunited with anyone. I just wanted her to chill out and leave my babies alone. 
  * I also didn’t like how easy it was for Allura to sway her at the end. She seemed so weak-minded and stupid, despite having all the power that she did. 
  * WHY DID ORIANDE EVEN CONSIDER HER WORTHY?!?!?!?!



 

d) **Some other things:**

  * I wasn’t a huge fan of the amount of action comprising this season. I mean, not that it’s the show’s fault - this is a space opera about giant mechs, so obviously, there are going to be space and mech battles. 
  * But I guess I prefer ground/hand-to-hand combat. It’s hard for me to follow mech fights, and I just like sword fights. This is a matter of personal preference, though.
  * BUT, I will say that because there were SO MANY Robeast/mech fights, there wasn’t as much time for character-character interaction. 
  * So, that made me sad. 
  * So many opportunities gone - opportunities for James/Acxa and Keith to interact (esp after the Ezor/Zethrid conflict), etc. 
  * This season was really flashy, and while I like flashy, as I said before, I also value the emotional connections between the characters a lot and wish that a greater emphasis could have been placed on them. 



 

  1. Things I liked:



  * Keith being a fearless leader 
  * Krolia NOT dying - thank goodness for that, that was really worrying me 
  * When Keith made his speech in EP1, and Krolia and Kolivan were smiling proudly :)) 
  * Matt (sad to see his ponytail go, but he still cayuuuute) 
  * Lotor, all of the little Lotor scenes (AH, I JUST WANT TO ADOPT HIM AND RAISE HIM WITH LOVE) - saddened not to have seen him returned :(( 
  * The pictures at the end - happy to see everyone happy and thriving! 
  * **AND EVERYTHING ELSE NOT MENTIONED!**



  1. **All in all, I think it is absolutely absurd (in the Snape voice) not to watch the season just because you heard some negative things**. Don’t be as easily swayed as the Alteans were. Watch it yourself, think for yourself, and form your _own_ opinion. Regardless of what you didn’t like, you can’t deny that this show has been a wild, beautiful ride. PEACE. 




	28. Lose It - Part 11.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short update because I'm not feeling especially angsty right now...my inspiration comes from my angst

Y/N awakened to find herself resting against Keith’s shoulder. She did not know when she had fallen asleep, only that she had dozed off sometime while speculating with Keith about what they might find on her mysterious home planet. Keith’s eyes were closed, but she could tell that he had not allowed himself any further sleep. _Typical_. Keith had the resolve of a warrior, the strength of will of a soldier… _she_ , on the other hand, preferred her dreams to her often ugly reality. _Often_ , but not always, she reminded herself, as she snuck another glance at Keith’s visage. He was oblivious, of course, to how good-looking he was. How every female - and some male - eyes would follow him wherever he went. Well, she wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. 

“Are you staring at me?” He spoke suddenly. 

“N-no, I wasn’t!” Y/N frantically pushed herself up from his side, struck by the sudden coldness. “I was…was just seeing if you were awake.” _Good recovery_ , she patted herself mentally on the back. 

“Oh, I didn’t sleep. I’m not sure how you managed to,” Keith said, opening his eyes. 

“Sorry for giving in to my human urge for sleep,” she rolled her eyes. Then, she remembered. “Or, I guess not-human. Whatever species I am. It _actually_ might explain why I enjoy sleep so much,” she joked. Silence. She could practically _hear_ the crickets. Y/N sighed. Why did she even bother?

Although he did not laugh at her joke, Keith’s gaze softened. “I’m glad you got some rest. Everything that’s happened so far - I understand that it must be hard for you. But no matter what we find, I’ll be by your side,” he assured her. 

Y/N smiled at him, and without thinking, slipped her hand into his. “Thank you, Keith. Really. I know I said I could do this on my own but truthfully, I am so relieved to have you here.”

Keith seemed surprised at first by her intimate gesture. He seemed, at first, to want to pull his hand away, to pull himself away. But then he drew  _closer_ , instead. He gave her hand a slight squeeze. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Y/N’s sudden intake of breath. A small bluish-yellow planet had appeared in their line of travel. Y/N and Keith moved together to get a better look. The planet was maybe half the size of Earth. 

“This is it,” Y/N gasped. 


	29. Lose It - Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: actual fluff to come in the next installment

Soon after, Y/N found herself being escorted off of the ship, one arm looped in her “father”’s, with Keith following close behind. She had meant to inquire as to where they had landed, but her words were quickly stifled by the sight before her. A magnificent white castle stood in front of them. It was not quite the castle that you would imagine out of a medieval fairytale, although it was certainly as large as one. Instead, it looked a little like… _The Castle of Lions_. In fact, observing it more closely, it looked _a lot_ like The Castle of Lions. Four gleaming towers surrounded a central dome-shaped structure, larger than any one of them. The structure was adorned in blues and golds, and, what she assumed was the emblem of this planet, floated above it. A group of what appeared to be servants stood at the foot of the castle, waiting. The man noticed Y/N marveling at the castle, and smiled softly to himself. Keith, while impressed, was also very much on guard, grip tight around his bayard. The man had allowed them to keep their weapons, obviously not seeing them as any kind of threat. Before any one could break the silence, a thin middle-aged man with charcoal skin, and wisps of gray hair, scurried towards them. 

“Your Majesty! King Dragva! Your presence is needed immed-“ He paused curiously to examine Y/N. His expression changed from one of curiosity into one of realization as a crooked grin lightened his features. He bowed to her. Y/N did not know how to respond. She had never been greeted like this by any _one_. It felt wrong. She had done nothing to earn this respect.  

King Dragva smiled again. As if on cue, one of the servants made her way forward. She was a small, cherry-shaped woman. Unlike Dragva or his advisor, she looked very much human, with a fair complexion, and soft brown eyes. She, too, bowed before them, and again, Y/N felt as if she had accidentally been dropped into someone else’s world.  

“I am so sorry, my dear. I must attend to these urgent matters. But, I will see you at our evening celebration,” he turned, smiling, to face the small woman. "Wilma, please ensure that all her needs _and wants_ are met.” 

Y/N was truly shocked by what came next. Dragva embraced her. Frozen at first, she tried to return the gesture. Quietly he said, “I am so happy to have you home, child.” And with that, he followed his advisor to wherever these “urgent matters” were. 

Keith took this opportunity to assume his position beside her. But, as soon as he approached her, two of the awaiting servants — no, not servants, _guards —_ tackled him to the ground, each restraining him by one shoulder. 

“NO! What are you doing? He’s my _friend_. Release him right now.” Y/N cried. 

The two guards blinked at her, and then looked back at Keith, who struggled in their grip, teeth gritted. 

“ _Now_ ,” Y/N commanded. 

Hesitantly, the guards freed Keith. He stood, rubbing his shoulder. _What had she gotten him into?_

For a few moments, no one did anything. Y/N had moved closer to Keith, her stance now protective. They eyed the two guards cautiously. It was Wilma who broke the awkward silence. 

“Um, Your Highness, why don’t you follow me? I can show you to your rooms."


	30. Lose It - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so Keith is black paladin now, and we'll ignore the times he was in the Red Lion for some reason

Y/N and Keith followed Wilma. Y/N was again engulfed by the grandness of the castle, while Keith remained relatively unimpressed. They walked in silence for some time, but Y/N noticed Wilma sneak several glances at her. She seemed to want to ask her something, but was afraid. Y/N smiled at her encouragingly every time she caught one of these glances, but Wilma did not become any more comfortable with the idea. 

“Wilma, is something wrong?” Y/N finally spoke up. 

“Oh! I-“ Wilma was clearly flustered. “I’m sorry. It’s just you…look so much like her.”

Y/N immediately understood. _Her_. Her mother. 

“Do I?” Y/N wondered. “Did you know my mother?"

Wilma nodded eagerly in confirmation. “That is - well, everyone knew her. She was our queen at one point, of course.” Wilma paused, as if she was about to blow their minds. “But, before that. She was also my friend,” she whispered.  

Y/N did not how to respond to this. The truth was, she felt no connection to her mother, being absent for almost her entire life. She _couldn’t_ understand what had even driven her here. Curiosity? A desire to feel something? Was that enough to risk both their lives? 

 

Wilma’s voice cracked. “So, she made it then? She made it to _Earth_?” 

“I-I guess. That’s where I was raised.” Y/N cleared her throat. “I didn’t really know her.”

To Y/N’s suprise, Wilma seemed unfazed by this. “Yes, that’s what Deena would have done. She would have separated herself from you. To keep you safe.” Upon saying this, Wilma’s face crumpled. She seemed to want to say more, but after looking around frantically for a few moments, she shook off her saddened expression, and a warm smile returned to her features. 

"Keep me safe from _what_?” Y/N asked. Wilma ignored her question. “Wil-“ Y/N’s question was interrupted by Wilma’s own. 

“So, is this young man your betrothed?” Wilma inquired cheerfully. 

Keith’s jaw dropped as Y/N’s cheeks flushed. “Be-bethr-no! He’s not - We’re not,” Y/N took a deep breath. “This is Keith. He's my friend. And my leader.” She looked sideways at Keith for confirmation.

“Yes. I’m the black paladin of Voltron.”

“Vol-what?” Wilma asked.

“Vol _tron_ ,” Keith repeated himself, as if it should be obvious. And it should be, really. Voltron _was_ a universal legend. 

But Wilma did not seem to recognize the term. Strange. If she hadn’t heard of Voltron-

“Do you know of Prince Lotor of the Galra?” Keith tried. Still, Wilma did not understand. Something was not right. This plant was living in extreme isolation from the universe-wide conflict raging just beyond their atmosphere. Why?

“You young people,” Wilma chucked. “I can never keep up with you.”

Keith and Y/N looked at each other in confusion. Y/N shrugged, and together, they climbed a winding staircase, and wandered down several hallways that Y/N was sure would all look the same when she tried to find the bathroom tonight. 

Wilma finally led them into a dome-shaped chamber, at the center of which was an enormous bed covered in satin sheets, and obscured by velvet red curtains. 

“Someone will be along later to escort you to this evening’s celebration. Should you need anything until then, just press the button there,” Wilma said pointing to a blue button situated on the wall beside the bed. And with that, she turned and left, shutting the door behind her. 

Looking around the room, Y/N was about to relax, when she was overcome with a horrifying realization. _There’s only one bed_. 

 


	31. Lose it Part 14

Y/N threw herself on the bed in exhaustion. It was softer than she hoped it would be. She let herself sink into it blissfully, imagining for a moment that the events of the past few days had been a fleeting, unsettling dream. But when she opened her eyes, Keith was standing with his arms crossed, a scowl distorting his handsome face. And not the usual Keith-scowl that constituted his resting face. But one that meant he was visibly agitated by something. 

Y/N righted herself and sighed. “What’s wrong now?” She asked, raising one eyebrow, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. 

“Something’s not right here. And it doesn’t seem to be bothering you,” he said, gesturing to her reclined position on the bed. 

“OK, I admit, it’s a little weird that Wilma didn’t recognize Voltron. But it could just be _her_. There’s no reason to jump to conclusions about the entire _populace,_ ” Y/N contested. 

This did not seem to quell Keith’s doubts. He leaned against the wall across from her, his scowl deepening. 

“We shouldn’t have come here. We can’t trust these people,” he muttered. 

“Are you _serious_? I gave you a choice, Keith!” Y/N’s voice rose, despite her efforts to keep it controlled. “You didn’t _have_ to come here with me,” she hissed. 

Keith’s lips tightened into a thin line. “Yes, I did.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “I am _not_ a child you have to babysit. You know I appreciate you being here. And I understand why you’re apprehensive about trusting them. But, you said that you could at least trust me, right?” 

Keith said nothing for a moment. He did not meet her gaze, but slowly, he nodded. 

“Good.” Y/N hesitated. She felt as though she should say something more. Something to reassure him. But she could not. Becuase she knew that he was _right_ to some extent. She could very well be endangering their lives, and she did not have a good enough reason to show for it. She thought of her father back on Earth. How he looked sometimes when he seemed to be thinking of something _important_ he had lost. Something he could not get back. 

She wanted to get it back. 

Y/N pushed herself off the bed, and approached Keith. 

“Listen, Keith, I-“ she began. She rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort. “You can still leave. If you want to, that is. I can convince him to let you go.”

This time, Keith did look at her. _Right_ at her. His eyes bore into hers, and she wanted to look away, but she could not bring herself to. 

“Do _you_ want me to go?” He asked. 

“No,” she responded immediately. The answer was automatic. There was no point in hiding how much she wanted him here. But even as she said it, color touched her cheeks, and her gaze shifted to the side. 

“Then, I’m not leaving you."

 

 


	32. Lose It Part 15

Later that evening, Wilma returned with several servants in tow. As two women led Y/N to the baths, Wilma ushered a grumpy Keith out to a different room, claiming that he could not possibly accompany Y/N to dinner looking as he did. Y/N had to disagree with Wilma. Aside from his hair being slightly mangled, and dark shadows burdening his eyes, Keith looked as handsome as always to her. Still, Y/N and Keith both knew it would be futile to resist the fussing of the red-cheeked woman, and complied with her gentle, but firm, demands.  

Y/N was promptly undressed by the two women in white aprons attending to her. Before she could even think about feeling embarrassed, she was pulled down into a warm bath, and hands were scrubbing at her hair, her hands, and her feet. A whirlwind later, she was being dried and put into a shimmering blue gown that hugged her body a little too tightly for comfort. She felt pins invade her hair as it was braided and twisted into an expertly-done up-do. 

Wilma huffed in satisfaction and gestured for a full-length mirror to be brought in front of Y/N. Y/N was unsure what to make of her reflection - she looked constrained, trapped into a put-together, well-dressed version of herself. She simply shrugged. She was not here to contemplate her looks or her outlook on beauty. She was here to get a job done. 

On stepping outside, she found Keith leaning against a wall, looking uncomfortable in a gold-and-white suit. He looked up at her, eyes moving over _all_ of her freshly-manicured self. She felt her cheeks flush, and Keith opened his mouth slightly as if to protest. Immediately, his jaw clenched and he tore his gaze away from hers. _He’s angry with me_ , Y/N realized. 

“You look nice,” she offered. 

“I look ridiculous. _This_ is ridiculous,” Keith growled, his eyes glued to the ground. 

“Well, ridiculous is a great look for you. You should try it more often,” Y/N countered, reaching for his arm. Keith immediately tensed as she looped her hand around his bicep. This time, he _did_ look at her. Y/N raised her eyebrows, waiting for his retailiation. But, Keith did not say anything. His eyes wandered from her own, trailing down to her lips, her neck - 

Wilma cleared her throat, causing Y/N and Keith both to snap their attention to her. 

“Please, follow me,” she smiled, scurrying up the hallway. Keith and Y/N followed her in silence to what appeared to be the dining hall, a grand, chandelier-lit room, its marble floors glistening and its walls adorned with sprawling patterns of gold. At the long mahogny table sat two figures. One, she could clearly see was Dragva, her “father.” The other was a young man who looked about 18. He was tall and wiry, with skin a shade lighter than Dragva’s, but the same pupil-less emerald eyes. The boy scowled when he saw her, but on seeing Dragva’s clear disapproval, seemed to change his mind and his features into a very _not_ -genuine grin. 

“Y/N,” Dragva exclaimed happily. He, unlike the boy, _really_ did seem happy to see her. Y/N could not help but smile back, although caution nagged at her to keep her distance. Keith was really getting to her. 

“Allow me to introduce you to Aarik,” he said, gesturing to the boy to come forward, “your brother."


	33. Lose It - Part 16

Keith and Y/N were both unsure how to receive this new information. It seemed plausible enough that her maybe-biological father would have wanted to fill the absence left by his maybe-wife’s departure. Still, it was weird. It _felt_ so strange to think that she had a secret brother ( _half-brother_ , she reminded herself). It was a situation right out of a telenovela. She was waiting to see if her father might also reveal a long-lost twin to her. Y/N met Keith’s eyes and immediately saw his wariness, and his frustration. Keith clearly had not known what they had signed up for when he agreed to stay with her. Everything was becoming increasingly complex. Unraveling her history was not as simple a task as she had first anticipated, and she was uncertain if it was time to give it up. She knew what Keith’s answer would be - they needed to get away before the cords of her heritage entangled them too tightly. Even still, Y/N hesitated. They’d need to talk later tonight. 

Their evening meal was even _weirder_ than the revelation that came before it. Her “brother” did not speak at all, and when their eyes met across the table, she registered the brief look of disdain that passed over it before it was replaced by a warm smile. Her “father” made _small talk_. He made no move to address her lingering questions, or explain what seemed to have been a complicated relationship with her mother. And when she tried to direct the conversation in an effort to gain this information, he simply changed the topic. The weather, he said, was quite warm for this time of year but heavy rains were expected in a few days. Were they enjoying the food, he’d proceed to ask, before launching into a full-blown review of planetary delicacies and dining customs. When they had finished, Y/N and Keith were ushered by a pair of servants to their rooms, but not before Y/N made another futile attempt. 

“Wait - I’d like to know more,” Y/N managed. 

“About?” Her father raised one eyebrow in mock confusion. He obviously knew. So, why was he feigning disinterest?

“About her,” Y/N said, annoyed. 

Her father watched her closely for a few moments, his gaze cool, revealing nothing. Finally, he said, “Of course. But not now. You are surely exhausted. It is best to discuss these matters when you are well-rested tomorrow,” he assured her. 

Y/N could not decide if he was being genuine or not. He was right, though. She _was_ exhausted. It couldn’t hurt to spend the night, could it? She nodded her head, and heard Keith let out a quiet sound of exasperation. 

When they had returned to their rooms, and verified their privacy as best they could, Keith began to strip off his glittery gold suit, his expression unreadable as reached for the plain, causal clothing that had been laid out for them. Y/N immediately flushed and averted her gaze. 

“Could you give me a little warning?” she said, trying her best not to sneak a glance. 

Keith said nothing for a few seconds as he dressed. Then, “If I gave you a warning, would you even bother to listen?” _OK, he’s mad at me again. Nothing new._

“Keith, I - “ Y/N began.

“This is getting out of hand, Y/N. Something is obviously not right. They brought you here to _use_ you for something. Whatever kindness or mercy they’ve shown us is only an act to get it,” he interrupted. Y/N knew that. She knew that her guard was down. But still, _still_ an irrational part of her wanted to believe that something else was going on. That she could still gain something from this. Her heart and her mind were in an excruciating conflict. 

“We just need a little more time,” Y/N insisted. 

Keith ran a hand through his messy dark hair in frustration. “How much more time, Y/N? A day? A week?” 

“I don’t know,” she replied angirly. “But _you_ can leave whenever you want.”

Keith closed most of the distance between them, so that his face was only a few inches from hers. He gave her an imploring look. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I _can’t,_ ” he replied, his eyes wild. 

Y/N matched his look. She didn’t know what to make of this. She wanted to let herself believe that he could mean what she _hoped_ he meant. That he couldn’t leave her because he cared for her. Not as a teammate or a friend, but something more than that. There was only one way to know for sure. So, without giving herself enough time to change her mind or host an internal debate, she kissed him. 


	34. Lose It Part 15.5

For a moment, everything seemed fine. Better than fine. Y/N felt the warm pressure of Keith’s lips against her own, the brace of his strong frame, and it seemed that her hunch had been right after all. That Keith really did return the feelings she had harbored for him for so long. Time seemed to slow. 

And then, reality crashed down on her. Keith was frozen. He wasn’t kissing her back. He wasn’t moving at all. She immediately stepped back. Keith’s eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. Y/N did not know what she should do. She was panicking. She had all but _thrown_ herself at him, shoved herself into his arms without his consent. What was she to do? Apologize? Y/N had never wanted more to disappear than at that particular moment, standing in front of a still-speechless Keith, as rejection and hurt threatened to drown her. 

Keith’s mouth began to move into a semblance of some word, but Y/N cut him off before he could say anything. 

“Please don't,” she swallowed, as she moved to grab a pillow and blanket, and made her way to the door. 

Keith seemed to get ahold of himself then. He gripped her arm as she turned to go. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, not meeting her eyes. 

Where _was_ she going? It didn’t matter. She just needed to get away. Away from him, from this entire situation. She gently pulled away. This time, Keith did not try to stop her. 


	35. Lose It Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Keith POV cause why the hell not

After Y/N left, Keith stood, still dumb-founded, watching the spot where she had just been. He was not sure if he should follow her. A part of him worried that they would both be at risk separated from each other. That they were safer together. But he also could not bear the thought of seeing her, seeing the hurt and pain that _he_ had caused her written so plainly across her face. He tried to shake the memory away, to shake the last few minutes away, as if nothing had happened, as though nothing had changed. 

_Do I want things to change?_ Keith violently pushed the thought away. The truth was he had not kissed Y/N back because he had been caught in a moment of indecision. Perhaps if she had lingered a few seconds longer, he would have yielded to his first impulse: to engulf her in his arms, to pull her closer, to savor the taste of her. But she had not, and he had not. 

Because Keith valued practicality. He and Y/N were on a foreign, potentially _hostile_ planet, with no foreseeable way off of it, no escape plan, and very little information to guide them. They were stumbling blindly, and he could not allow things to become any more complicated. Not if he wanted to protect her. To protect them both. _Even_ if that meant hurting her feelings - at least, he could focus on ensuring she was alive to feel at all. Once they had found their way back home, back to the others, then he would try to fix this.  

Again, his eyes wandered to the door, and again the memory came rushing over him - somehow more intense that it had been when he was actually experiencing it. Her shaking hands tentatively gripping his shoulders, the softness of her - Keith gave himself a good mental slap. He started to pace, arms crossed. He should go find her. Try to explain himself. Maybe he could make her see his reasons. It would be alright. The mere thought of finding her filled him with desire - but it also overwhelmed him with _dread_. Keith was not the type to back down from a fight, even a losing one, but the idea of this particular confrontation did not feel so encouraging. He continued to pace for a few more minutes. He realized finally that it would be pointless to sleep now. So, Keith left the room - not to find Y/N but to find an escape route. 


	36. Lose It Part 16.5

Y/N blinked several times to keep herself from crying. She would not cry over this. She would _not_. She could not believe that she had done something _so damn_ stupid. She could still see the confusion and horror contorting Keith’s features as he struggled for a way to deliver the gentle rejection she had already known would be inevitable. Y/N wished she could have crushed that small, fragile wisp of hope before it had ever had any opportunity to flourish into an actual motivation. How could she have gotten it so very wrong? Y/N bit her lip hard, trying to direct her pain towards something else. But even when she tasted blood, she felt her cheeks dampen with stubborn tears, and then she felt that she was too tired to try to resist them any longer. So, right there, in the middle of some dimly lit hallway she only vaguely remembered, she slid to the ground and let herself feel everything. It was eaiser, she realized, to give up, to give in. She was not strong - it was why she was not able to shield Keith - not from her father, and not from her own selfish desire. She wanted…she wanted…she wanted to stop _wanting_. Wanting was too exhausting, and left you feeling too hollow, too alone. A few moments passed in which she did nothing but sit on the floor, still in her too-glamorous dress, her knees drawn to her face, as if she could simply fold in on herself, and become nothing at all. Nothing had no wants. 


End file.
